Choices
by Evie98
Summary: NeilAndrea.Its been a year since Andrea left Sunhill after being exposed as a journalist. She and Neil haven't seen each other since. But now they've both got some choices to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Choices**

**Summary: Neil/Andrea. Its been a year since Andrea left Sunhill, after being exposed as a journalist. The explosion didn't happen. Neil and Andrea haven't seen each other since.Both Neil and Andrea now have some choices to make. **

**Disclaimer: All characters except Annabelle, belong to Tallback Thames Television, The Bill **

**Authors notes:** **Please read and review, this is my fic, so please bear this in mind when reviewing. I have a second chapter in mind already so if people enjoy this first chapter I will hopefully update soon.**

* * *

Its early evening and Neil Manson sits at his desk, a large brown envelope in his hands. Through the semi-opened blinds, the rest of CID lies empty. The other detectives who work there, either gone home or off to the pub.

Neil's hands play with the envelope, which he's holding, alternately shuffling and turning it round, whilst slowly tapping it against his desk. His eyes however, are focused on the blinds, that lead through to the deserted CID room. Staring at nothing in particular, but transfixed to the same spot.

He hasn't gone home, like the others. If he was to be truthful he hasn't really got a home anymore. The flat he now lives in, just a place to stay whilst he attempts to sort his life out.

Life hasn't been kind to Neil lately, what with a slowly decaying marriage, his father in-laws use of rent boys and then discovering the one person he thought he could trust had been lying to him all along. It hasn't been easy. Especially when that person disappeared, just as he'd realised that he still loved them despite the lies and everything that had happened. To top all that his wife discovering his affair, leading to the complete break up of his marriage, has now left him, with an impending divorce andcustody battle, if he wants to see his son.

For the time being though, Neil's thoughts are more focused on the contents of the brown envelope, which he continues to tap on his desk.

His eyes move from the point they've been staring at, to glance over to the clock, on his office wall. Letting out a tired sigh, he drops the envelope onto his desk, it's getting late now and really he should be leaving. He opens the drawer of his desk and pulls out a bottle of whiskey, pouring some of the contents into a glass, also located in the drawer.

He continues to sit there, whiskey glass in hand, until he eyes fall upon the envelope, the contents of which have been occupying his thoughts, ever since a week ago when his soon to be ex-wife, had handed it to him.

He puts the glass of whiskey down, picking the envelope up, opening it, slowly taking out the contents, laying them across his desk.

* * *

A week ago, he'd been taking Jake back home to Phillipa, after spending the day with his son. He'd been standing in the doorway, to what had been his home, saying goodbye to Jake, when the envelope had been pushed into his hand.

"You'd better have this" Phillipa had said before turning round to also produce a small cardboard box, "and that's the last of your stuff!"

"What….?" Neil had asked, gesturing towards the then sealed envelope.

"It's got some letters in, just make sure, no more get sent here." She'd responded stiffly. "Come on Jake" picking their son up to take him inside.

"When can I see him again?" Neil questioned

"I'll let you know when" Phillipa replied before promptly slamming the door.

Taking a deep breath, Neil placed the envelope in the box, containing various items belonging to him, and made his way, to his car. It hadn't been till later on that evening that he'd opened the envelope.

* * *

The contents of the brown envelope now lie on his desk. Several smaller, already opened envelopes sit there. Each addressed to him, at his old address. There is a handwritten letter for each envelope. Neil spreads the letters evenly across the desk, to reveal a small blank card, tucked between the small sheets of paper. Picking it up, he uses a finger to flick the card open, to show a small picture. It's an ultrasound scan. You can't see much, it's an early pregnancy scan. Unlike the one, that Neil now fishes out from amongst, the pile of letters and envelopes that now surround his desk. His free hand picks it up, holding it up next to the first one, to compare them. This next one is clearer; you can easily make out the shape of a growing baby. Apart from this, they're virtually identical,aname at the top of each scans print-out, to indicate the mother, the same. Andrea Dunbar.

Also on his desk, is a photo of a new born baby, taken 3 months ago. It had been accompanied by a copy of a birth certificate.

* * *

He's read each letter, at least twice. Knows what each one says. The first one was dated 3 months after he last saw her. A month after Phillipa found out about their affair. It states, what is clearly obvious after seeing the scan print-outs, that Andrea was pregnant with his child. There's then a letter to accompany each scan picture. The final letter came with the photo and birth certificate. The letters which accompanied the scans don't say much, just that the baby is doing fine, the pregnancy progressing well.

The final letter, from 3 months ago is longer, telling him he is the father of a baby girl. Annabelle she's called her. She says she needs no help, no money, nothing, she's fine. There is no pressure on him, she understands, he has his wife and son. She doesn't want to cause any trouble. She just wants him to know he has a daughter now rather than later. She says she wants to be able to tell Annabelle the truth, when she's older and wants her to know about her father, rather than cover everything up with a made-up fairytale like story. There's no hard feeling, anger or any emotion that can be detected in the letter. That's it, a letter to tell him he has a daughter with nothing being asked of him.

At the end of the letter though, there is her new address, accompanied by a few sentences to say she has no problem with him writing to Annabelle and if he ever wants to see her, that's where they are.

It's these few sentences that have been on his mind, ever since he opened the large brown envelope a week ago.

There still on his mind now as he stares at the photo in his hand. The baby in the photo looks tiny, and pushes his thoughts back to when Jake was born, though it's hard to remember Jake ever being that small now. He can just see a small scattering of hair on the baby's head from the picture. Dark hair, just like Andreas. He smiles to himself; he can just imagine what a small version of Andrea would be like.

It was a shock when he first read the letters. The shock soon turned to anger at the knowledge that Phillipa had been through his post and kept it back from him. He doesn't know why she'd decided to give them to him now, hes just glad she has. He doesn't want to think of a child of his growing up without a father, he's still there for Jake despite splitting up with Phillipa and he intends to be there for Annabelle. His finger smoothes over the photo, smiling down at daughter he has yet to meet.

Andreas now living on the outskirts of London, he doesn't know whether to just turn up at hers one day or to write first to arrange a time. He's worried about getting a response, she might have changed her mind and not want him, to see the baby. She doesn't know he has split from Phillipa and it's not going to be easy seeing each other again. It been a year since she disappeared, a year since a newspaper headlinerevealed that PC Andrea Dunbar, was in fact an undercover journalist. He said things then, he now regrets.

He continues to sit there as his mind plays back memories from a year ago. Whilst compiling a listof reasons to write first, about visiting,against just turning up. Eventually he looks up to glance at the clock again. He needs to get going. He stands up from his chair and carefully puts the letters, envelopes, birth certificate, that states him as the father, and photos into the large envelope. He's actually looking forward to going home now. His mind finally made up, he knows what he intends to do.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and thanks also to Karen for her comments. Here is the second chapter. Please read and review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Just to warn you it may take me a while to update as i'm back at school on Monday and I also suffer from m.e (I get very tired very easily) so it'll depend on how school is and how I'm feeling. But I'll try not to leave it too long.**

**Chapter 2 **

It's early evening and Andrea Dunbar unlocks the door to her ground floor flat. Pushing the door open, she turns back round, placing her hands on the handles of a baby's pram. She uses the handles to slightly lift the front of the pram, up over the step in front of the door. She then parks the pram just inside the entrance of the flat before returning her attention to the front door.

Once the door is safely locked, she turns round to glance inside the pram, at the sleeping form of her baby daughter. She smiles to herself before making her way into the flat, her hand searching a wall for a light switch. The flat floods with light as she flicks the switch.

Her eyes glide around what is a small living room adjoined to a tiny kitchen area. There's no feeling of warmth that can be gained from the room, just a tired sort of gloominess. The flat has definitely seen the end of its better days.

With the room being small there's not much in there, a TV, a small end table accompanied by two chairs, and a sofa in fairly good condition, rescued from Andrea's old flat in Sunhill. The rest of the room has been taken over by baby stuff; a small bouncer chair sits by the sofa. The sofa being half covered by a pile of baby clothes and blankets, various toys and teddies line the floor, while the kitchen side is cluttered by empty feeding bottles.

Andrea weaves her way through the chaotic room, to the kitchen area. Picking up the kettle, she fills it with water, before replacing it to its stand and flicking it on. Waiting for the kettle to boil she busies herself clearing the kitchen counter. As she does this her mind flicks through the days events.

* * *

It's been an average day, nothing unusual or exciting happened. She woke up, feed Annabelle and got them both ready before dropping Annabelle at the nursery and then heading off to work.

Her morning at work consisted of the same old routine and in Andrea's opinion was extremely boring. Her job working part-time as a secretary in a small law firm, dealing with small crime cases, seems along way away, from her days as a probationer at Sunhill. It does however pay for a roof over herself and Annabelle's heads and she knows she's lucky; she could have easily ending up working in a supermarket. The job despite being dull and boring does allow her to use skills from both her two previous jobs. Her writing skills from being a journalist and her knowledge about small crimes, gained from her time at Sunhill, do come in use. Truthfully though she'd much rather be back at Sunhill doing the job she loved, her love for the job one of the reasons she didn't even contemplate looking for a job in journalism again. The other reason being the love for her daughter's father but that's something Andrea prefers not to think about these days.

* * *

Her daughters wakening cries disrupt her thoughts, it's as if she knows her mothers thoughts are about to drift into a better forgotten territory. Andrea makes her way over to the pram where she left her daughter sleeping. The small baby's cries seem to subside, as Andrea leans over the pram to take her daughter into her arms. The crying dies completely as Andrea gently rocks the baby to and fro in her arms.

"Hello sweetie, I think we'd better get you fed" Andrea says smiling down at the baby in her arms. She then walks over to the sofa, carefully placing Annabelle in her bouncer chair, before moving over to the kitchen area to make up a bottle of milk for her daughter.

After feeding Annabelle, she lays her on a blanket that's spread on the floor, a few baby toys also lay there. Andrea then heads towards the pram, to grab a couple of shopping bags from the storage area of the pram. Keeping an eye on Annabelle, who seems quite content waving a rattle in the air, she starts unpacking the shopping, putting away the groceries and the few baby essentials needed for Annabelle.

* * *

The shopping had been done that afternoon. After her morning at work she'd gone to pick Annabelle up from the pricey day nursery, which looks after Annabelle when Andrea has to work. The nursery is situated just 5mins from the small town, so after picking her daughter up, she made her way there to do some shopping. 

After getting the things she needed, they had pasted a small baby boutique which they often past when walking home. Stopping to look in the window is a habit of Andrea's, gazing at the beautifully made baby clothes and lovely toys that are too expensive for Andrea's budget. It brings back the all too familiar regrets that have followed her around the past year, as well as a handful of wishes of, if only.

If only she told Neil the truth from the start.

If only they hadn't argued.

If only Neil was here now.

Pushing away the faint prickling of tears, she had turned away from the window, pushing the pram again as they'd made their way home.

* * *

She continues unpacking the shopping, trying to focus on the task in hand, rather than dwelling on the guilt she feels from the mistakes she's made. By the time she's finished putting away the afternoon's purchases, Annabelle has fallen asleep again. Picking her up, Andrea enters her bedroom, placing Annabelle in the crib that sits beside her bed. Once she's made sure her sleeping daughter is comfortable, Andrea goes back into the living area, making sure she leaves the bedroom door open so she can listen out for Annabelle. 

As she continues tidying the flat, she comes across the days post, hidden under a pile of washing. She hadn't had time to look at it that morning, too busy trying to juggle the tasks of getting herself and Annabelle ready. Scoping the washing up she takes it to the machine, loading it in and then adjusting the various dials and buttons to set the wash going. She then goes back to where the washing had lain, to pick up the post.

Settling herself down on the sofa, she begins to open each letter. There are five letters in total. The first two are bills, which Andrea swiftly reads through before discarding them on the empty seat of the sofa next to her. The third trying to get her to sign up to a credit card, further money problems being the last thing she needs, this one is put in separate pile destined for the bin. The next is a reminder that Annabelle has a check up at the baby clinic the next week, and is placed alongside the bills.

It's the fifth and final letter in the pile, though that holds Andrea's attention. The familiar handwriting which states her address on the envelope is what catches her eye. She carefully opens it and reads the letter, there's no need to glance at the name at the end of the letter, to see who it's from. She already knows who wrote it.

The letter's from Neil. A year of working together and she recognises his handwriting instantly. He wants to come and see Annabelle that Tuesday, or going by the exactwords in the letter, he is coming to see Annabelle on Tuesday. He's taken the day off and he's coming round. There's no asking her if it's alright in the letter, just that he is coming round. He says that he's sorry he hasn't been in contact before now but things have been difficult and he'll explain more on Tuesday.

The letter leaves Andrea feeling quite shocked, yes, more than anything she wants Neil to take an interest in their child but the letter doesn't quite ring true to her. It's content completely different to the letter she received back from Neil after writing to tell him he had a daughter.

Jumping off the sofa she creeps quietly into her bedroom searching out the other letter from her bedside table. Once she's found it she returns to the sofa, holding one letter in each hand. Looking at the letters, the most obvious difference is staring back at her. The first letter is typed, the letter received today, is handwritten in Neil's handwriting.

As she continues to compare the two, one virtually disowning Annabelle, the other eager to meet her, it becomes apparent that the first letter she received, the one which nearly broke her heart, couldn't have been written by Neil.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Thanks to Fabio, Stacey Ellen and Phoenix Angelwolf for reviewing, will try to update soon. Please read and review.**

**Chapters 3 and 4 were meant to be one chapter but i have split them up otherwise it would have been one very long chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

It's Tuesday morning. Neil Manson hurriedly makes his way out of his flat, a set of keys in one hand. He stops and locks the front door, before continuing to his car.

Climbing into the car, he drops his coat on the seat next to him. Shutting the car door, he places the key in the ignition. He's about to turn the key to start the engine up, when obviously remembering something he grabs his coat again. Hands searching the pockets of the coat, he finds what he has been looking for. Folded up in one of the inside pockets of his coat, is the letter containing the address he is heading for.

* * *

Its mid-morning and Andreais busily racing around trying to restore her some what chaotic flat to some sort of order. This isn't unusual of a Tuesday for her. It's one of her few days off each week and the day is normally spent tidying and doing any chores. Except this Tuesday she has less time in which to tidy, what with Neil coming round early that afternoon. And her messy flat which looks like a bomb has hit it, does not comply with the impression she wants to give Neil. The disaster stricken living room does nothing to imply that she is coping with life.

* * *

It's heading on for mid-day and Neil is pacing around a baby store. He's been in there for 5 minutes now, aimlessly walking down the aisles. He's looking for something although he's not exactly sure what. He wants to buy Annabelle something, to give to her that afternoon, but with babies not exactly his specialist subject he doesn't have a clue. 

He begins to head up an aisle, containing shelves full of toys, when a shop assistant approaches.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for something for... for my daughter." He smiles at the last part a hint of pride in his voice.

"Right, and your daughter is how old sir?"

"She's a baby, yeah, 3 months old she is. I was thinking of a toy or something, or a teddy, I'm not sure really"

With this the shop assistant continues down the aisle, Neil following behind her.

"Okay, sir." She stops at a selection of baby toys. "these toys here are in your daughters age range, I'm not sure how much your looking to spend but if you just have a look."

"Okay then, thanks for your help"

The toys on the shelf still look as though there from a different planet to Neil but eventually he finds something. A soft, pink teddy that plays a tune when you squeeze its hand is what he decides on buying for her. He makes his way to the checkout and pays for the teddy.

* * *

It's now early afternoon and Neil should be arriving at Andrea's any time soon. Andrea's sitting on her sofa, feeding Annabelle, who has just woken up after a nap. The flat is now all tidy. Dirty washing has been put away, baby toys in one corner instead of strewn across the floor. 

Annabelle's now finished her bottle and Andrea gently lowers her onto a blanket on the floor, whilst she puts the empty bottle to be washed up. Her eyes keeping glancing at the clock, like they have done all morning. She'd hate to admit it but she's nervous about seeing Neil again. It's been over a year now, the last time they'd spoke, Neil had been furiousandshouting at her. Not that she hadn't deserved it but it the memories of it all, still hurt and seem to increase her feelings of nervousness. She knows though she needs to stay focused on what is best for Annabelle instead of dwelling on the past.

A knock at the front door interrupts her train of thoughts and she immediately glances up at the clock. It'll be Neil. Her heart has starting to beat faster and she seems to have become paralysed to the spot. Another knock at the door and she starts to move. Leaving Annabelle lying on the blanket she makes her way to the door.

* * *

Neil is standing outside Andrea's ground floor flat. The letter containing her address, in his left hand. He keeps checking the address making sure he's come to the right place. In his right hand is the carrier bag with the teddy for Annabelle in it. His eyes glancing round at the area once last time, he folds the address and puts in his pocket before taking a deep breath and knocking at the door. 

He stands there, head down, staring at his feet, waiting for the door to be answered.The sound of a baby's cry makes him look up at the door but a glance over his shoulder reveals it to be that of a child in a buggy from across the road.

He continues to stand there shuffling his feet and then decides to knock again. He tries to listen for sounds of life coming from the flat but he can't hear anything except the to-ing and fro-ing of cars along the road. It occurs to him that maybe she has gone out on purpose to avoid him, causing a sense of panic to rise in him but he thinks back to the letter where she'd said he was welcome to visit. Andrea may have lied to him in the past but he can't believe she'd go back on her word without contacting him. He decides to continue to wait a bit longer before he tries knocking a third time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The door swings open then and there she is standing in the doorway, a somewhat nervous looking Andrea.

"Hi" She says attempting half a smile before focusing her eyes on the ground; she can't believe it's actually him standing there.

"Hi" Neil responds staring at her, she hasn't changed at all except she looks tired and there seems to be a vulnerability there that wasn't there before. "Can I come …?"

"Erm yeah, sorry" She cuts in looking up from where she'd been gazing, "Annabelle's through there" she points into the direction of the living room, moving herself into the wall to let him past.

As his makes his way towards the living area she's shuts the door. She takes a deep breath before following him.

* * *

Neil enters the living room and is surprised at how different it is to the flat Andrea had in Sunhill. A soft gurgling sound draws his attention to the floor where lying on a blanket, is his baby daughter. Neil smiles at the gurgling baby and swallows, as a rush of emotion hits. He can't quite believe that the small dark-haired baby lying there is his. There's no doubting she has her mothers looks. 

Andrea has been silently watching not quite knowing what to do or say. She watches Neil smiling down at their daughter and finally decides on what she's going to say.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Erm, yeah, yeah I'd like that."

"Do want to sit down then?" Her eyes indicating towards the sofa.

Neil moves himself to sit on the sofa, placing the bag in his hand at his feet. The sofa looks familiar to him and he soon realises it's the same one from Andrea's Sunhill flat.

Andrea gently scoops Annabelle up in her arms, carrying her over to where Neil is now sat. Their arms and hands brush as she places the baby in Neil's arms.

"You need to support her head" She says, "like this" and takes Neils arm so it's supporting the back of Annabelle's head.

Their eyes meet for a moment, before Andrea removes her gaze and gets up, heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea?" she calls out as she approaches the counter, where the kettle stands.

"Yeah, please" Neil replies his attention on the warm bundle in his arms. He reaches out a finger and watches as his daughters tiny hand grasps hold of it tightly. He smiles down at her, slightly overwhelmed by everything. He can't remember feeling this way when Jake was a baby but then again he was never there and neither was Phillipa both to busy working, leaving the care of their child to someone else.

Andrea thenreappears and places a cup of tea on a small coffee table. Neil looks up from Annabelle.

"She's beautiful." He says smiling.

Andrea smiles back clearly pleased by his comment, "Yeah, she is"

"She looks just like you."

"Yeah, she does" Andrea replies. A thought then crosses her mind, "She is yours though if that's what you're getting at."

"I …" Neil's not quite sure what to say, shocked by the sudden turn in conversation.

Seeing Neil's worried expression makes her wants to take her words back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

Her attempt at apologising is interrupted by Annabelle who chooses the moment to start crying.

Neil looks down uncertainly at the bundle in his arms, not sure what to do or what's wrong.

"Here, I'll take her" Andrea rescues him taking Annabelle back in her arms, gently rocking her.

"Ssh Bella it's alright"

"Bella is that what you call her?" Neil asks taking a sip of his tea.

Andrea looks up; Annabelle's cries have mostly died out. "Yeah, Bella for short. Annabelle is a bit of mouthful sometimes" She says smiling, grateful that the brief moment of awkwardness has gone.

Neil nods, as if in agreement before taking another sip of his tea. "And are you coping alright?" He asks.

"Yeah it's fine" She responds quickly, lying slightly, not wanting him to know how hard she finding things, not wanting to put any pressure on him.

"What about money?" He says glancing round the flat. "I was thinking we could come to some sort of arrangement, I could pay you a regular amount weekly, monthly, whatever would be easier?"

"I'm fine, I don't need any money. Honestly it's okay" Andrea repsonds somewhat unconvincingly.

"I'm not saying that. I just want to give you some money to help with Annabelle. I know that children aren't cheap. And as her father I want to be able to support her. Both her and you." Neil says arguing his point.

Neil's insistence just annoys Andrea even more. She had wanted it to look like she was capable of bringing Annabelle up without any help. Money was tight but she was still managing to cope.

"Look Neil, I don't want or need your money; I'm perfectly capable of supporting Annabelle myself!"

"Really" Neil responds, clearly not convinced. "You haven't changed at all, have you Andrea. You're still so damn stubborn!"

Andrea looks away and puts Annabelle in her bouncer chair. This wasn't how she was expecting things to go. Neil shouting at her like that was the last thing she wanted. She pushes away the prickling of tears at the back of her eyes. The last time she saw Neil he'd been shouting at her, and it's just like he'd said, nothings changed.

Neil watches Andrea with Annabelle, not sure if she's upset or not.

"Andrea. Look, I'm sorry. If you're sure your okay then we'll just leave it, okay?" Neil says gently, not very happy about it all but wanting to clear the tension in the air.

Andrea settles herself down on the floor next to Annabelle and nods.

Neil eyes fall to his feet, thinking of something to say. He notices the carrier bag and remembers the teddy bear.

"I got a little something for Bella" He says holding out the bag to Andrea, as if trying to offer a peace offering.

Andrea takes the bag and pulls out the pink teddy bear. She smiles at it and shows it to Annabelle.

"Look what daddy's bought you Bella" She says and they both watch as Annabelle pats the teddy head with her tiny hands. It too big for her to hold, just slightly bigger than herself.

Andrea smiles across at Neil. "I think she likes it"

"Yeah"

Andrea gets up from where she is sitting and picks up their empty cups before heading over to the kitchen area. Neil gets up from the sofa and moves to where she'd been sitting. He picks up the teddy and plays with Annabelle, showing her how to press the bear's paw so it plays music.

Andrea, coming back from the kitchen stops and watches them. It's clear that Neil adores their daughter and Bella seems perfectly happy sitting with Neil. Watching them reminds her whats important and how she wants Annabelle to get to know her father.

* * *

It's a while later when Neil looks at the clock and notices the time. 

"I'd better be going" He informs Andrea.

"Oh, okay." She says and a something suddenly occurs to her. "Does Phillipa know you're here?" She asks, her mind flashing back to the typed letter she's almost sure Neil didn't write.

Neil swallows. "No, no she doesn't."

"Does she know about Annabelle?" Andrea's not sure but she suspects that Pippa knows of their affair.

"Yes, she knows about Annabelle. She doesn't know I'm here because me and Phillipa we're separated. We're going to get divorced."

"I'm sorry." Andrea says slightly suprised. "Did she … did she find out about us?"

"Yeah, she did but that's not the reason why it happened. It just wasn't working, hadn't for a long time."

Andrea nods. She knew Neil hadn't been happy with Phillipa.

"But Phillipa, that's why I didn't get in contact before. You see she only gave me your letters a week before I wrote to you." Neil explains.

"You didn't get my letters? She kept them?" Andrea asks things started to make sense to her.

"Yeah" He responds sadly.

"Why?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her since."

"Do you still see Jake?" Andrea asks of his son.

"Yeah, when she lets me."

"I'm sorry" She never wanted their relationship to take him away from his son.

"You can come and see Annabelle whenever you want." Andrea says.

"Thanks; I'm not sure when it'll be. Depends with work."

Andrea nods. "I work everyday except for Sundays and Tuesdays. Part-time. Bella goes to nursery."

"Okay then. If I give you a call"

"Yeah that would be fine. You don't have my number though do you?"

"Er no."

"Its okay, I'll go write it down for you." Andrea disappears through the door to her bedroom.

Neil kneels down to where Annabelle is sitting in her chair and plants a kiss on her head.

"Daddy's got to go now sweetheart but I'll come and see you soon. Okay." He says smiling at Bella.

Andrea comes back into the room, a slip of paper in her hand. "There you go" she says handing it to him.

"Right I'll be off then' Neil slips the paper in one of his pockets.

"Okay then, I'll see you out."

Andrea picks up Annabelle and walks with Neil towards the door. Neil steps out the door.

"Bye then." He says and plants another kiss on Bella heads. As he looks up his and Andreas eyes lock.

Andrea removes her gaze and focuses on Neil's car. "Bye"

Neil steps down. "Bye. Take care. Both of you."

Andrea watches as he heads to his car and shuts the door. She takes Annabelle into the bedroom and lays her in her cot for a sleep.

* * *

She sits herself down on the sofa, exhausted from the day's events. Seeing Neil again was hard for her, awakening old feelings she thought were forgotten. Finding out that Phillipa had kept her letters from Neil, confirmed that he hadn't sent that first letter. Her eyes fall on the teddy bear that Neil brought Annabelle. She goes to pick it up to put in Bella's cot with her and notices several notes of money sitting where the teddy had sat. She sighs and counts the money. £100 she didn't want any money from Neil but she takes the money and goes to put it in her bag, she'll buy something for Annabelle with the money.

* * *

It's early evening when Neil arrives back at his flat, pleased with how the day went. He'd loved meeting his daughter and it had been good to see Andrea. Seeing her again made him realise how much he'd missed her. 

In his flat, he finds a message on his phone from Phillipa wanting him to pick Jake up from a party, a week Sunday. The message brightens his mood even more; it's been a while since he last saw Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** **Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here's the next chapter. I'll hopefully update before the end of the week. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 5**

Friday evening. A tired and harassed Andrea enters her flat. It's been one of those days. A long and tiring day, with nothing going quite to plan.

She's standing in the entrance to the living room frowning at the state of it. Once again despite her constant efforts to keep it tidy, her living room has taken on the guise of a disaster zone. What's more, she can't just leave it for the time being, she has to be at work early tomorrow and as much as she'd like to forget about it, her flats unliveable state is hard to miss.

It's the last thing she needs after the day she's had. It had all started with her waking up late, after being up half the night with Annabelle, who has taken to crying a lot recently, for no apparent reason and at the most awkward of times. Andrea swears its all Neil's fault. Not that they've seen or heard anything from him since he visited, over a week now. He just happens to be the most convenient person to blame. And ever since he visited, just thinking about him has wound Andrea up. Its because of the way Bella's been she tells herself, missing her father and playing up for Andrea, nothing to do with Andrea herself missing Neil after he visited. Nothing at all, or at least that's what Andrea has convinced herself.

Getting up late had meant she was late for work, which hadn't gone down too well. Especially as she was an hour and a half late. This meant she had to work an extra 2 hours to make up for being late. Meaning she had to let the nursery know that Annabelle would be there an extra 2 hours, which of course what with it being one of those days they weren't very happy about. It's now 7 o'clock and in 12 hours time Andrea will be waking up ready to go to work again. And after the day she's had already, topped off by getting soaked in the rain walking home, Andrea Dunbar is not a happy lady.

* * *

Turning her back on the messy room, Andrea goes to remove her coat, and then heads for the kettle. 

Only for Annabelle to chose that same moment to start crying.

Taking a deep breath Andrea changes direction and heads to the pram where Annabelle is making herself heard.

"What wrong Bella? You can't be hungry; I only fed you before we left to come home." Andrea says frustrated scooping the baby into her arms.

A few minutes later, Andrea is still rocking Bella in her arms, trying to calm her daughter's cries with no success. Her patience wearing thin Andrea carries her through to the bedroom setting Annabelle in her cot. Spotting the pink teddy that Neil bought Bella; she picks it up squeezing its paw. The soft and soothing tune it plays instantly calms Bella. Andrea puts the teddy back in the crib and quickly and quietly makes her way out the room. Grateful for finally gaining some peace, she can now tidy the flat and make herself some dinner.

* * *

Just then, the phone starts to ring. Andrea heads towards the phone mentally cursing whoever's down the other end, for disrupting what's left of her evening. 

"Hello!" she says, snatching the phone up from its cradle.

"Hello" Neil Manson replies. He's sitting at his desk, in his office at Sunhill police station. Staring at two framed pictures, sitting on his desk. One of his son and the other of his baby daughter.

"Who is this?" Andrea says clearly too annoyed to recognise the identity of the caller.

"It's Neil, Andrea." He says. "Are you ok?" He asks concerned by the tone of her voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, i'm just tired, Bella's been playing up."

"But she's ok?" Neil asks his eyes fixing on the photograph of Annabelle.

"Yeah. She's fine." Andrea sighs, getting irritated by the fact that this seems to be a conversation going nowhere.

"Ah good. You don't work Sundays do you?"

"No. I clean my flat."

Neil almost laughs down the phone. It's clear that Andreas in a terrible mood and its even more obvious, despite her constant denial, that she's finding it hard to cope with everything. Her stubbornness brings back many a memory of a stubborn Andrea.

"Right. I was wondering what you thought of introducing Jake to Bella."

"Well he's your son. I would like Bella to get toknow him though."

"Ok then. On Sunday I've got to pick Jake up from a party, I was thinking if you and Bella came with me, then we could take them to a park, for the afternoon."

"S'pose. What about Phillipa?"

"Jake's my son as well as hers. I think it's as much my decision as hers."

"Ok. Well you'd have to pick us up."

"Well if I come round at about 1 o'clock?"

"Yeh, that'll be fine." Andrea replies. "I think Annabelle's missed you."

"She has?" Neil says, clearly pleased.

"Yeh"

Neil's eyes move from the photos of his children to the window, looking outside.

"Better hope the weather improves by Sunday"

"Yeh"

Neil continues to stare, thinking of something else to say.

"Neil?"

"Yeh" Neil says coming out of daze.

"Neil. Was there anything else?"

"Err no."

"Right then. I'm going to hang up now. Because I'm very tired, very hungry and don't have time to sit talking to you about nothing. I'm also not in a particularly good mood!"

"I never would have guessed." Neil responds, silently under his breath.

"Neil?"

"Yeah, all right I get the message. I'll see you 1 o'clock Sunday, lets hope your in a better mood by then" Neil says, trying not to laugh down the phone.

"Goodbye Neil."

Neil is then greeted by the sound of the phone cutting out.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Autors notes:** **Here's chapter 6. Thanks to those who reviewed. Will try and update soon. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 6**

It's half twelve, Sunday. Neil's just making his way, to the front door of his flat, to set off to pick up Andrea and Annabelle, when his flat's phone starts to ring. Debating over whether to answer it or leave it ringing, Neil opens the front door and starts to make his way outside.

Stopping to lock the front door, he can still hear the phone ringing. Sighing Neil reopens the door and starts to go back in, only for the phone to stop ringing. Muttering a curse under his breath, he relocks the door and heads towards his car.

* * *

This time it's his mobile that starts to ring. 

Reaching inside his trouser pocket, he pulls it out and seeing the caller's identity revealed to be Andrea, he hits the answer button.

"Hello." He says, silently praying that she's in a better mood than she was on Friday.

"Hiya!" Her tone of voice is happy and cheery, the complete opposite to what it was on Friday.

"I'm just about to come over to yours."

"Ah, well you're going to want to make a detour."

"I am?"

"Mmm hmm"

"I don't get you?" Neil says puzzled as to where this is going.

"I don't have a car anymore Neil. So I don't have a baby seat, which means your going to have to go and get one before you pick us up."

"Right, ok." He says getting in to his car. "Where do I get one from?"

"God, you're hopeless! A baby store, Neil. Ask someone to help you choose, they normally put them in your car properly for you as well."

"Okay. I'll see you in a while then."

"Yep. Bye."

Neil starts the engine of his car and heads off to the local baby store.

* * *

It's just after one and having picked up Andrea and Annabelle, Neil's driving back to Sunhill to pick up Jake. 

"So what time's the party finish?"

"Half one." Neil replies.

"It's 20 past now. We gonna make it?" Andrea asks, looking at the traffic queue that's formed in front of them.

"We might be a bit late." Neil says, whilst concentrating on driving the car.

"Sorry" Andrea apologises, "I would have rung before but I only just thought that she'd need a seat. And anyway if you were to answer your phone …" She teases.

"Yeah. Well I was already out of the door by then." Neil responds clearly not amused.

Andrea smirks.

Neil shoots her a look, before slowing down for a red light. He then glances over his shoulder at Annabelle seated in the back, in her new car seat. "Think she's alright?"

"Yeh. She seems to be fine. Looks like she's asleep." Andrea says turning round slightly to where Neil had just been looking.

* * *

Annabelle's still asleep when Neil pulls up outside the house of Jake's friend. 

"Do you want to come in, with me?"

"I'd best stay here, save waking Bella up."

"Ok. I'll just be a minute."

* * *

Neil walks over to the house and knocks at the door. The door opens, by the mother of Jakes friend who lets him in. He's led through to the living room where 15 or so young children are running round and playing. There's a queue of parents, each searching out their child. Neil's eyes move over the moving children searching for his son. 

He almost falls over as something collides with him. He looks down to where a pair of arms are now tightly wrapped around his legs. "Daddy!"

Neil smiles down at his four year old son.

"Hey, Jake. You had a good time?"

"Yeh. Missed you!"

This comment causes a frown to cross Neil's face, he's missed his son as well but with Phillipa being awkward arranging visits hasn't been easy.

"I've missed you too. Shall we get going I thought we'd go to the park?"

Jake's face lights up, at this. "Yeh, cool."

Neil thanks the mother of Jake's friend and holding Jake's hand walks out the house towards the car. Half way towards the car, Neil stops and gets down to Jake's level.

"Jake, you know I said we'd go to the park."

"Yeh?"

"Well in the car are some people who want to come with us."

"Like mummy?"

Neil frowns.

"No, not mummy. But there's a friend of daddy's called Andrea and she's got a baby called Annabelle. And Annabelle, well she's special, you see, because well … she's your little sister." Neil explains, not sure how his son will take this information.

"So she's my baby sister?"

"Yeah."

"Are you her daddy?"

"Yeah that's right and Andrea is her mummy."

"She's got a different mummy to me?"

"Yeah."

"Are they in your car?"

Neil smiles at his sons continued questioning. "Yes. And there going to come to the park with us. That ok?"

Jake looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yeh" He says smiling.

* * *

Andrea's sitting in Neil's car, looking out the rear window to see if Neil's approaching. She sees him start to walk towards the car before stopping for a moment to talk to Jake. He then starts walking to the car again, holding his sons hand. 

As they get nearer Jake pulls his hand from his fathers and runs to the car. His face appearing at the window next to where Annabelle was asleep in her car seat, makes Andrea jump slightly. She smiles back at the little face peering in, thinking of how Jake looks like Neil.

Neil goes round the back of the car to open the other passenger door.

"Jake come on. You going to get in?"

Jake comes round and climbs in the car.

Andrea smiles at him. "Hello Jake."

Jake's response is to put his finger by his mouth, saying, "Ssshhhh! The baby's sleeping." His eyes indicating towards Annabelle.

"That's you told." Neil says to her, getting in to the car.

Andrea turns back round to hide her bemusement.

* * *

When they arrive at a nearby park, Annabelle wakes up much to Jake's delight, who also insisted on trying to help push her pram towards the play area. 

"So Jakey. What you think of your little sister then?" Neil asks Jake.

"Yeh, she's pretty cool. A bit small though." He stops to think. "What's her name again?" He replies causing Andrea to laugh.

"She's called Annabelle. But seeing as you're her big brother you can call her Bella, like me and Daddy." Andrea says answering his question.

"Cool." He then stops to think again. "Has she got any other brothers?"

"No just you."

"Cool" He says a wide smile stretching across his face. "Dad can I go play now?" Jake asks looking over at the play area.

"Yeah, off you go." Neil replies.

"He's really cute." Andrea remarks, settling herself down on a bench.

"Yeh. He seems to have taken to her alright though?" Neil asks Andrea's opinion.

"Yeah. I'm pleased."

Neil who's still standing, looking in the pram, says, "Can I hold her?"

Andrea laughs at Neil "Course you can silly! She is your daughter."

Neil reaches in the pram, and arranges Annabelle in his arms.

"You got hold of her alright?"

"Yeh, I've got her" He replies smiling down with adoration at his daughter.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jake shouts running towards them. "Wanna go on the swings!"

"Daddy's giving Bella a cuddle, Jake. Why don't I come and push you?" Andrea says getting up.

"Kay then. Come on." He says grabbing Andrea's hand and pulling her towards the swings, leaving Neil to fuss over Annabelle.

* * *

Half an hour later and Jake is still buzzing around, now negotiating a climbing frame. Andrea and Neil are sitting on the bench, Bella now in Andrea's arms. 

"You seem a lot happier than you did on Friday." Neil remarks.

"Mhmm. I was tired. Annabelle had kept me up the night before."

"She was ok though?" Neil asks, giving a finger to Annabelle to grasp hold of.

"Yeah." Andrea smirks, "Think she was missing you."

"Yeh?"

"Yeah, god knows why though?" She replies rolling her eyes.

Neil smirks in response. "What's wrong with me?" He asks teasingly.

"Where do I begin?"

"Ohhh. There's a few things I could say about you, you know."

"Oh yeh." Andrea says smiling.

"Yeah"

Their teasing of each other is interrupted by sudden screams coming from over by the climbing frame. Neil looks up from where he had been gazing at Andrea, and quickly scans the play area for Jake.

"Jake!" He calls out worriedly. And runs over to the climbing frame.

Andrea quickly replaces Annabelle in her pram, before running over to join Neil.

* * *

When Neil gets to the climbing area he finds Jake on the floor clutching his arms, tears running down his face. 

"Daddy! Daddy my arm."

Neil crouches down next to Jake.

"Sshh. It's ok. Let's have a look."

"It hurts Daddy! It really hurts!"

By this time Andrea has reached them.

"What's happened?" She asks looking at Jake.

"It's his arm, I think he's broken it." Neil says, carefully lifting Jake into his own arms.

"S'boy pushed me an' I fell off!" Jake says through a flood tears.

"We'll have to take him to the hospital." Neil says carrying Jake and starting to head to the exit of the park.

"I'll just go get Bella." Andrea says, hastily returning to Annabelle in her pram.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** **Here's chapter 7. Thanks to Fabio and aerialplug for reviewing. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 7**

The accident and emergency department at Saint Hughes is busy. Neil heads to the reception desk, Jake in his arms, only to be told they'll have to wait.

Sitting down on the plastic chairs in the waiting area, Neil resigns himself for a long wait. Jake sits next to him still clutching his arm, he's stopped crying now and is sitting quietly occasionally sniffling.

* * *

Meanwhile Andrea has gone in search of baby changing room. Annabelle is in her car seat that handily doubles as a carrier. It's hard to believe it was over a year ago that Andrea would have occasionally have found herself at Saint Hughes following up a case. Being back here now, Andrea feels slightly uncomfortable. 

Finally, she finds somewhere to change Annabelle.

Coming out of the baby changing room, she finds herself next to a shop. Knowing what hospital A & E departments are like, they could be here for a while so she pops into the shop to find something to cheer Jake up.

* * *

"Daddy?" 

"Yeah?"

"Where's Bella gone?"

"Andrea's taken her to get her changed." Neil says sighing and glancing at the seemingly non-moving clock.

Jake swallows this information and sits thoughtfully for a moment.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jake."

"My arm hurts!"

"I know but we've just got to wait." Neil says, patting Jake's head.

"Daddy?"

Neil rolls his eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm bored!"

Neil mutters a curse, just as Andrea reappears.

Jake breaks into a smile. "They're back, Daddy!"

Andrea sits down onto a free chair next to Jake. Placing Bella, in her carrier, on the floor by her feet.

"Hey, how's your arm?"

"It really hurts but Daddy says we got to wait." Jake says sulkily.

"Yeh, I know. But you're being really good and showing Bella what a big brave brother she's got aren't you?"

"Yeah" Jake says smiling, "Big, brave Jake" He repeats peering down at his little sister, causing Neil to smirk.

"What's in that bag?" He asks spotting a carrier bag on her lap.

"Jake!" Neil scolds, "Don't be nosy!"

"I'm bored!"

"It's ok." Andrea butts in, "I got you a few comics, Jake. To look at while we're waiting."

"Cool" Jake says sticking his tongue out at Neil, "Thank you" He says to Andrea.

"It's ok."

* * *

An hour passes, and they're still waiting. Annabelle is now in Neil's arms. Jake is reading a comic with Andrea, who's become his new best friend. 

Andrea looks over to Neil. "Neil?"

"Yeah."

"Have you rung Phillipa?" She asks worriedly

"No"

"Well don't you think you should?"

Neil sighs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I suppose I should. I just… I hardly see Jake as it is. Knowing Phillipa she'll use this as a reason to stop me seeing him even more."

"She's going to find out anyway Neil. Jake will tell her, let alone the fact if he's broken his arm, he'll be in plaster!"

Neil just buries his head next to Annabelle's.

"Neil, pass her here, and go and ring Phillipa."

Neil reluctantly hands Annabelle over.

"It'll look better telling her now than later Neil." She says as he heads off in search of a pay-phone.

* * *

Phillipa turns up half an hour later. 

"Jake" She calls as she sees him.

"Where's Neil?" She asks looking in disgust at where Andrea is sitting with Jake.

"He's just gone to find out how much longer there is to wait." Andrea replies, trying to keep things civil for Neil's sake.

"And what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Daddy took me, Andrea and Bella to the park. Annabelle's my sister." Jake announces proudly, "I hurt my arm Mummy, Daddy says it's broke."

Just then Neil appears,

"Neil."

"Phillipa" Neil swallows.

"What do you think you're playing at Neil? I would have thought you'd have more sense than to get back with her. And as for the baby it probably isn't even yours!" Phillipa exclaims looking down on Neil and Andrea as if they were a pair of naughty school children.

"I think I'd better go." Andrea says, picking up Annabelle.

"Yes, I think you should!" Phillipa replies.

"What about …?" Neil starts to ask.

"It's alright Neil, I'll get a cab." Andrea says wanting to make a quick an exit as possible.

"And just for your information Phillipa, the baby's name is Annabelle. Although of course you already know that don't you?" Andrea says sarcastically, turning towards Phillipa. "And I can assure you she is Neil's."

Phillipa just rolls her eyes, "I thought you were going."

"I am. Oh, and next time Phillipa, try signing your letters with your own name!" She then heads in the direction of the exit to the hospital. Leaving a slightly puzzled Neil with a furious Phillipa.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Bella, Daddy." Jake complains.

"What did she mean?" Neil asks questioning Phillipa.

"How am I supposed to know, Neil?" A nurse approaches.

"Excuse me; we're ready to see your son now."

* * *

Andrea stands outside Saint Hughes waiting for a taxi. Annabelle has started to cry. It's a further five minutes before she gets one. She asks first how much it'll cost to get her home. 

She'll have just enough money luckily, although it'll empty her purse. But with the weather having taken a turn for the worse, it's now raining, she's glad just to be going home.

Sitting in the back of the taxi, Bella has finally calmed down. It's raining heavily now. The abrupt change in weather seems to represent her day. What had been a happy and enjoyable afternoon has now turned sour and even Annabelle seems to have picked up on its sourness.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's six o'clock when Jake is finally allowed to go home. His arm broken and in plaster. He's tired and whingeing constantly. And also not at all impressed that he didn't get to say goodbye to Annabelle.

"Come on Jake. We're going home." Phillipa announces, giving Neil the evil eye yet again.

"I'll see you soon Jake, alright?" Neil says giving his son a hug.

"Yeh." Jake replies miserably. "I wanted to say goodbye, to Bella!" He whines sulkily.

"See what you've done!" Phillipa says, shooting Neil yet another stony glare.

"Daddy, when can I see her again?"

"Soon, I promise. Look I've got to go Jake." Neil responds wanting to get away before Phillipa starts again.

"And Andrea?"

"Yeah. And Andrea. Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." Jake says as Phillipa promptly picks him and makes her way past Neil.

She stops, still extremely annoyed and says to him. "You'll have to have him tomorrow Neil. I've missed an afternoon at work because of all this! And make sure this time you actually look after him!"

"Mummy!" Jake whines, in her arms.

"I need to get him home. Nine o'clock tomorrow and don't be late!" She then marches off, leaving Neil no chance to even reply.

* * *

Once Phillipa has disappeared from sight, Neil pulls himself together and heads off in search of his parked car. 

He's completely drained from spending the last few hours in the noisy, busy hospital. Luckily Jake's alright with nothing more than a broken arm, and at least he'll get to see him tomorrow, to check he's alright.

As he makes his way out the exit of Saint Hughes, the difference in weather catches his attention. It now heavily raining and Neil wraps his jacket around himself, to shield against the wind that's starting to pick up.

The bad weather causes him to worry about Andrea and Annabelle and how they got home. He knows Andrea said she would get a cab but the 20 minute or so drive home won't come cheap. And as much as Andrea denies and tries to cover it up, Neil knows that money is a problem these days.

* * *

They'd had a great day today, he thinks, now sitting in his car, out of the rain. At least until Jake had got hurt. Andrea had been much more herself and like the old Andrea ,who he fell in love with a year ago. She'd seem much more relaxed around him than she had done that Tuesday when he first met Annabelle. 

Jake seemed to love the idea of having a little sister, which had been a huge relief. He'd even taken to Andrea remarkably well much to Phillipa's disgust he thought, remembering his ex-wife's face at seeing Jake and Andrea sitting together. Anyone looking at them all today would have thought they were a family, Andrea, Jake, Annabelle and himself. And Neil would silently admit he'd like that more than anything.

The rain is still beating down, tapping against his car windows. He continues to sit there for a while just thinking about things, life, Jake, Annabelle and Andrea. He's worried about Andrea and the things Phillipa said to her, after the lovely day they'd spent together he doesn't want this cause problems between them. He thinks about ringing her to check that she and Bella are alright. His son whining of not getting to say goodbye to Bella then enter his thoughts and Neil realises that he too didn't get to say goodbye.

Neil is now decided, it might be getting late but he wants to see his daughter. So he starts up his car engine, with the intention of visiting Andrea and Annabelle.

* * *

Andrea is lounging on her sofa, Annabelle in her arms,who she's attempting to feed a bottle. There's a random programme on the TV, that Andrea's half watching, her mind more preoccupied with the days events. Annabelle is refusing to drink her bottle, playing up once again, like she has ever since they arrived back home. 

A knock at the door causes Andrea to sit up. Grateful though she is for the welcome intrusion into her thoughts, she's not used to having callers at this time of evening.

Leaving Bella's bottle on the sofa, but keeping her daughter safe in her arms she makes her way to the door.

* * *

Opening the door she finds a slightly wet looking Neil. 

"Neil" She says surprised. Annabelle adding a gurgle to the welcoming.

"Hey, can I come in for a bit."

Andrea just looks at him and rolls her eyes. "You ask the most ridiculous questions Neil."

Andrea moves in slightly to let him past, shutting the door to the wet and windy weather outside.

Entering the living room she finds Neil removing his soaked jacket.

"Here give me that, I'll put in the tumble drier for you." She says gesturing towards the jacket.

"You have a drier?" Neil questions.

"Yes, I do. I'm not that hard up you know."

"So you are hard up then?" He responds picking up on Andrea's slip of words.

"No. I didn't mean that. What I meant was …oh I give up it's obvious you don't believe a word I say!" Spotting Annabelle's bottle and remembering what she was doing before Neil arrived, she says, "Here you take Bella. Her bottles there. See if she'll let you feed her, she's been playing up for me."

Neil gladly takes Annabelle, settling her in his arms to feed her, whilst Andrea goes off sulkily to the tumble drier.

Coming back she finds Neil now holding an empty bottle in one hand.

"She wouldn't drink it for me." She remarks in disbelief.

Neil smirks. "She's a daddy's girl. Aren't you Bella?" Causing Andrea to roll her eyes at them, before sitting herself down next to Neil on the sofa.

"How's Jake?"

"He's fine apart from a broken arm."

"It's definitely broke then?"

"Yeah. He was more worried about not having said goodbye to this one though." Neil replies indicating the sleepy bundle in his arms.

"I'm sure Phillipa loved that."

Neil laughs slightly, "She wasn't too amused." And then after some thought. "I'm sorry about what she said to you."

Andrea just shakes her head. "She had every right to really. I mean I am the woman who had an affair with her husband."

They both seem to go quiet then, as if thinking back to the past. It's Andrea who breaks the silence. "I think we'd better get this one to bed." She says looking at where Annabelle has fallen asleep in Neil's arms.

"Okay, you show me where to put her."

Andrea leads Neil into the bedroom, turning on the light and pointing to the cot in the corner.

Neil presses a kiss to Annabelle's head and gently places her in the crib, being careful not to wake her.

Andrea goes to stand next to Neil. Both of them looking down, at their sleeping daughter. Andrea lifts her head, causing herself and Neil's eyes to lock, mouths only inches apart.

"Would you like to stay a while?" Andrea asks stepping back a bit to allow some distance between them again.

"Yeh, I'd like that." Neil says softly before following Andrea out of bedroom and back into the living room, pausing to switch off the light.

Andrea's now heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want a glass of wine?" She asks.

"Yeah, please." Neil says still standing outside the bedroom not sure what to do with himself. He finally decides on settling himself back on the sofa.

Andrea returns with two glasses of wine, giving one to Neil and then settling herself down next to Neil.

They sit in silence once again, watching the moving pictures on the T.V neither knowing what to say to one another.

It's a while later when Andrea sets her virtually empty glass on the floor.

A thought comes into Neil's mind about something Andrea said earlier.

"Andrea?"

"Mmmh?"

"At the hospital, you said something to Phillipa, about signing letters with her own name." Neil says puzzled "What did you mean?" He asks.

Andrea knows exactly what she meant when she said it to Phillipa and could kick herself for letting her tongue get carried away. The subject of the first letter, which she suspects Phillipa wrote, is not something she wants to go into. She's not sure why but she knows she not ready to talk to Neil about it yet. A lot has happened in the year since she left Sunhill. It was a year full of pain and longing, although with brief moments of happiness, the letter alone caused her a lot of heartbreak.

Andrea looks directly in Neil's questioning eyes, not wanting to lie to him. "I… it's nothing." She says carefully, waiting for a reaction.

"Nothing?" Neil frowns, "Something must have made you said it?"

Andrea swallows, still looking at him. "Really Neil, it's nothing. It's not important. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't matter." She protests.

Neil shakes his head. "I don't see why though …"

Andrea looking for a way out of this conversation suddenly leans into Neil. Who finds himself silenced by Andrea's mouth pressing against his. It takes a few moments to register what's just happened, but soon he's kissing her back. He's waited a year to have her back in his arms. They continue to kiss each other, each kiss becoming more passionate. As their passion for each other rises they make their way into her bedroom, making love to one other, as the streaming rain continues to pour outside, gently tapping against the window.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: Thanks to all that have reviewed the last 2 chapters. And thanks to Lou for her comments.Will try and update soon. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 9**

Neil opens his eyes to the early morning sunlight that's streaming through Andrea's bedroom window. Last nights downpour has now ended. In his arms, Andrea is still asleep and Neil smiles to himself thinking how beautiful she is.

Andrea had definitely surprised him last night. The last thing he'd expected was for her to start kissing him, all this time he'd thought she was trying to back away from anything happening between them again.

Andrea murmurs something in her sleep and snuggles closer to Neil. He reaches out to move a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, whilst continuing to smile down at her. This is want his wanted for over a year now, to have Andrea back in his arms. He'd been devastated when she'd just disappeared after having been exposed as a journalist at Sunhill. If it wasn't for Annabelle he might never have found her again.

He loves Annabelle just as he loves the woman lying in his arms. The day before they spent together along with Jake had been like a dream come true for Neil, because now all he wants is for them all to be family.

Andrea has made him feel things he's never felt before. In the past two years of knowing her, he's never been happier. And he'll do anything to make sure he doesn't lose her again.

* * *

Andrea eyes flutter open, squinting against the morning sun. She is greeted by a kiss to her forehead which causes her to look up slightly to where Neil is gently smiling down at her. 

"Good morning" He says still smiling.

Andrea is expressionless, memories of the night before slowly coming back to her.

"Err… Hi." She says uncertainly before turning round to glance at the small clock sitting on her bedside table. It's 7 o'clock.

"You okay?" Neil asks, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Yeah. I need to get up." She says sitting up.

Causing a frown to appear on Neil's face. "You don't regret …?" He starts to ask worried by the way she's reacting.

"No." She says, shaking her head, "No I don't, it's just … look can we talk about this later, I need to get up, and get Annabelle sorted, I've got to go to work today."

"Okay, I've got to get going as well; Phillipa wants me to have Jake."

Andrea looks at him, "I'm surprised you're still allowed to see him"

Neil smirks. "Well, so I am. It's only because she missed working yesterday."

"I need to go and feed Bella." She says before pointing Neil in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Having dropped Annabelle off at the nursery. Andrea is now on her way to work. Neil had offered to give them a lift, before he went to collect Jake. They're sitting in a traffic queue waiting for a traffic light to go green. 

"Jake's going to drive me mad today." Neil remarks, trying to start a conversation going. Andrea has been extremely quiet and off towards him all morning.

"Why?" She replies quietly gazing out the car's window.

"It's going to be Annabelle this and Annabelle that. And when can I see Annabelle again Daddy."

Andrea smiles, "It's probably a good thing it's you he's spending the morning with, not Phillipa."

Neil laughs, "You should have seen the evil glares I was getting yesterday."

Andrea grins, "Poor Jake."

"What about me?" Neil asks.

Causing Andrea to smirk. "You can look after yourself." She replies teasingly.

Neil pulls a face, glad that Andrea seems to have relaxed a bit.

"It's over there." She says pointing over to where she works.

"Drop you here?"

"Yeah that's fine." She says picking up her bag, her hand reaching to open the door.

"Bye then." Neil says.

"Bye." Andrea replies, pausing for a moment before leaning over to Neil to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for the lift."

"I'll give you a ring later?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, that's fine. About six, yeah. I'll be home by then."

"Okay." Neil says watching her get out and make her way over to the building where she now worked.

* * *

Its lunchtime, before Andrea finally gets sometime to herself. She still can't believe what happened the night before. She has no idea why she suddenly decided to kiss Neil but the good thing was it had ended his questions about what she had said to Phillipa. 

It isn't that she not pleased about what happened last night, it had been wonderful being back in Neil's arms, she just wants to take things slowly. She'd made enough mistakes the last time she'd been with Neil and the last thing she wants is to head for more heartache. Especially not now she's got Annabelle to think of. There's also Jake to consider and Neil is still currently married to Phillipa. Any relationship between her and Neil would be just as complicated as before.

If anyone found out that Neil had a child with her, Andrea Dunbar the undercover journalist, then his job would surely be at risk. There's also the fact she now lives half an hour away, to consider. Asking Neil to be a part of Annabelle's life had not involved them getting back together again and judging by the way Neil was that morning, she can see that's exactly what he had in mind.

And all Andrea wants is to avoid getting her heart broken. And the last thing she wants is Annabelle to get hurt.

Andrea leans back in her chair, lifting a cup of coffee to her lips. She sighs, knowing that choices are going to have to be made.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes:** **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter 10. Sorry it's a bit short, will update soon. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 10**

Its late evening. Andrea is lounging on her sofa, TV remote in hand, aimlessly flicking through the channels. To the side of her, balancing on the sofa's arm is the phone.

Annabelle's been asleep now for over an hour. It's just Andrea, the sofa and the telly.

Finally settling for watching the news, she flings the remote to the floor, turning her attention to the phone. She glares at it, willing it to ring, but it just sits there, silent.

Rolling her eyes, she turns back to watch the news headlines. Mentally telling herself off, for getting so worked up about a missing phone call.

"Make your mind up Andrea." She mutters to herself. "One minute your regretting what happened between you and the next your fretting because he hasn't called you like he said."

She continues to stare at the telly, an expression of annoyance on her face. The news programme still running although she's taking none of it in.

5 minutes later and she's still there, every so often an eye drifting over to shoot the phone an evil look.

The news ends and a film, which Andrea has no desire to see, begins. Looking at the phone again, she decides to give in, reaching out to grab the phone. If Neil's not going to ring her, then she'll ring him.

* * *

Neil, like Andrea is sat on a sofa, a TV in front of him. Except it's not the news or some trashy film, that he's barely watching, it's a children's programme that Neil's contending with. That and a wide awake Jake, who is sitting next to him, still showing no signs or intentions of going to sleep. 

"Jake?"

"Yeh" his son replies heavily engrossed in the programme he's watching.

"Bed?" Neil tries, for what must be the tenth time that evening.

"Nah, not sleepy." Jake says, holding his broken arm, which is now in plaster.

Neil sighs, "Jakey."

"I'm not sleepy Daddy!" He protests.

Just then the phone rings.

"Phone, Daddy" Jake says smiling, knowing his dad is now off his case for the moment.

"Hello" Neil says grabbing the phone, silently praying it's not Phillipa.

"Neil"

He instantly relaxes, safe in the knowledge it's not Phillipa."Andrea."

"Well?" She asks, annoyed by the lacking of apology for not ringing her earlier.

"Well …?" Neil repeats looking puzzled.

"Neil, you didn't ring me."

"Oh, no I didn't. Look I'm sorry. It's Jake, I've been having a few problems."

"Jake is he alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine. Phillipa just suddenly decided she was working tonight and didn't tell me till this evening. And now he won't go to sleep."

"Do you want me to have a word with him?"

Neil looks over to Jake. "Yeah go on then."

"Jake! Andrea's on the phone." He calls out to his son.

Jake turns round from the TV holding out his uninjured arm. "Can I speak to her?"

"Yeah"

"Hello." He says.

"Hello Jake, how's your arm?"

"S'its okay. Can I speak to Bella?"

Andrea laughs. "No sweetheart, she's asleep."

"Oh."

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"You going to go to bed now."

"Not sleepy."

Neil who's been watching the conversation rolls his eyes.

"Annabelle's asleep."

"Mmmh."

"Jake, please."

Jake thinks for a moment, a smile creeps across his face. "I'll go to bed if I can see Bella again and you have to sign my cast, when i see you." He says.

Andrea smiles "Okay then, but you have to go to bed, yeah? So why don't you go now while I finish talking to Daddy, yeah?"

"Kay." Jake says, handing the phone to Neil before scrambling off the sofa and making his way to his bedroom at his dad's flat.

"Thanks for that." Neil says down the phone to Andrea.

"That's ok."

"Sorry I didn't ring, things just got a bit hectic."

"Don't worry about it."

"I was thinking, I've got Jake this Saturday, maybe we could do something?"

"I'm meant to be working but I suppose I could swap days." Andrea says thoughtfully.

"Yeh?"

"Mmmh."

"Okay then, maybe we could go shopping and go somewhere for lunch."

"Yeah." She replies yawning. "Neil?"

"Yeh."

"This morning, I'm sorry I was a bit off. It's just … well...I'd prefer it if we take things slowly." She says carefully not sure of what reaction to expect.

"Yeah, ok." Neil says not caring to what he's agreed to. He's determined not to lose Andrea again and if that means taking things slowly, then that's what he'll do.

"So I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Yeh, I'll pick you up."

"Okay then."

"Take care then and tell Bella I love her."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Bye."

"Night"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews, here is Chapter 11. The story at the moment is looking to being 20 ish Chapters. As Fabio said there is definately at least 16 Chapters, with the story yet to be finished. I tend to update quickly because i've pre-written a few chapters and due to the unpredictable nature of my illness, without pre-witing them the story could end up sitting unupdated for months. So if i am updating too quickly for some people to keep up, i do apologise!**

**Someone asked if i was going to include any other characters from Sunhill - one or two will be appearing in a chapter or so's time, anymore depends on how the last few chapters pan out.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and support. **

**Please Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

It's Saturday.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wants to buy her something."

"Yeh. But how I am supposed to know what to get? She's a baby and a girl."

"And you are hopeless and don't have a clue." Andrea smiles at Neil. "Right?"

They are standing in a baby shop, looking at clothes. Neil wants to buy an outfit for Annabelle.

"Something pink?" Neil tries.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "Well I like this one and that one so which do you want to buy her?"

"She can have both then."

Andrea eyes fall on the price labels, "Not at that price she won't."

"I'm buying it." Neil argues.

"Well I'm her mother and I'm saying no. I don't buy her stuff costing that much."

"You could if you let me help out with the money."

"I've told you Neil I don't need any help with money!"

Neil rolls his eyes. "Of course you don't."

"I don't!" Andrea replies sulkily. "You are so annoying Neil."

"Me? At least I'm not lying to everyone including myself. If anyone's annoying it's …."

"Daddy, I'm bored!"

They both look round to where Jake is standing next to Annabelle's pram. One arm is in plaster and decorated with squiggles and pictures.

"Which one do you think Jakey?" Andrea says holding out the two outfits for Jake to see.

"Their pink!" He says turning his nose up at them.

"Yeah well Bella's a girl isn't she?"

"S'pose" Jake says thoughtfully, "I like both. Bella have both of them!" he says smiling.

Neil laughs at Andrea's irritated expression, dropping a kiss on her head. "Looks like I'm buying both of them" He says smiling at her.

"I hate you Neil Manson." Andrea says through gritted teeth taking hold of the pram, guiding it through the shop aisle.

Jake is using his well arm to hold Neil's hand. "Andrea hates you Daddy." He says worriedly.

Neil smirks. "She doesn't really. She's just joking."

Andrea turns round raising her eyebrows, "You wanna bet?"

Jake giggles, "Andrea's funny, daddy."

"Sometimes." Neil says quietly.

* * *

Having finished in the baby shop, they continue down the street of the town that Neil's taken them out to for the day. Neil is now pushing the pram and Jake has taken hold of Andrea's hand. 

"Let's go here!" Jake says tugging on Andrea's hand in the direction of a toy shop. "Daddy we're going in here!"

Jake is in his element in the toy shop, looking at all the toys. Neil heads off to look for something for Bella leaving Andrea with Jake.

"I like this Andrea." He says, pointing to an action figure. "Look!"

"Yeah, cool. Do you want it then Jake?" She asks.

"Nah" Jake says moving onto an aisle containing toy vehicles. "That's a police car." He says pointing to toy car. "Daddy is a sort of policeman."

"Daddy's a detective." Andrea corrects.

"Yeh, a detec... I can't say it properly." He grins, before indicating a box on the shelf. "I want this!" He says showing Andrea the remote control car.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then we'll get it for you." Andrea says getting the box off the shelf and carrying it. "Let's go see Daddy."

"I can really have it?" Jake asks his eyes wide.

"Yeah I should think so."

* * *

They eventually find Neil at the pay desk, writing a cheque, two new carrier bags at his side. 

"Neil what have you gone and bought her?" Andrea asks, eyeing the two full bags.

"Some toys." Neil replies taking his receipt. "What's that?" He asks of the box in Andrea's arms.

"S'mote control car, Daddy. Andrea says I can have it." Jake says smugly.

"Why did you tell him that? I've told him before he's not getting one." Neil says clearly annoyed.

"Why not? You've just gone and bought Annabelle a load of toys she doesn't need. She's got enough toys."

"I wanted to buy her some, I'm her Dad." He argues.

"Yeah and your Jake's Dad as well, Neil. You haven't bought him anything."

"Why do you have to go and ruin everything?"

"Me? All I've done is point out that you've got two children to think of not just one!"

"Daddy I'm hungry! And I want my car." Jake protests, the toy shops novelty starting to wear off.

Annabelle then starts to cry. At this Neil takes the remote control car out of Andrea's hands and heads for the queue.

"We'll wait outside Neil." She says somewhat shortly taking Jakes spare hand and guiding the pram outside.

"Daddy's in a mood." Jake says.

Andrea laughs, "Yeah I think he is."

* * *

The fast food restaurant that Jake chose for their lunch is packed. Jake is happily munching at a children's meal whilst Andrea is feeding Annabelle her bottle, glaring at Neil. 

"So you going to show me the toys you bought her?" Andrea asks, putting Bella's empty bottle on the table.

"Was going to take them back." Neil replies sulkily.

"Daddy moody!" Jake giggles. Causing Andrea to smirk. Annabelle joins in gurgling in agreement.

"It's not funny." Neil says trying not to smile.

Jake giggles some more.

"I don't like the way you're making my son gang up me." Neil whispers leaning over to where Andrea is sat.

Andrea smiles, dropping a kiss on his lips. "Well perhaps you shouldn't be so moody then." She says.

Neil grabs her pulling her back in for kiss. When they break apart they see Jake looking at them, a look of disgust on his face.

"Ugh!" Jake says.

Andrea looks hesitantly at Neil. Who opens his mouth to say something when Jake butts in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jake."

"Is Andrea your girlfriend?"

"No" Andrea replies.

"Yes." Neil says shooting her a look. "Yes she is."

"Cool!" Is Jakes reply, he then carries on eating.

"You're such hard work." Neil says to Andrea.

"Me?" She asks smiling, "Don't know what you're on about!" She says returning her attention to Annabelle.

* * *

It's evening now and Andrea is back home at her flat, trying to decipher the instructions for one of the toys Neil bought Annabelle. 

Annabelle is lying on the floor waving a newly bought rattle in the air.

Giving up with the toy Andrea reaches for the phone, "We'll get Daddy to sort it out Bella." She says smiling at her daughter. "He bought the stupid thing!"

She dials Neil's number waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello."

"Neil" She says sweetly. "I can't work out this toy you've bought Annabelle. You going to come round and have a look?"

"Now?" Neil asks.

"Well she's waiting."

"Okay then. I'll be over in a bit." He says.

Neil arrives a while later and quickly works out what to do with the baby toy.

"And I thought you knew nothing about babies." Andrea smirks, handing Neil a glass of wine.

"She seems to like it." Neil says watching Annabelle play with her new toy.

Andrea rolls her eyes "She's such a Daddy's girl." She says sitting next to Neil on the floor.

"You don't regret me getting in touch though?" Neil asks his face turning serious.

"Well you are very annoying." Andrea answers jokingly.

"I'm being serious Andrea. Do you?"

Andrea's eyes focus on the ground. "Regret it. No. It's like I said in the letter I'd rather Annabelle knows her father then me telling her some made up fairy story. I don't want to lie to her."

Neil nods. "I just wish I'd got the letters sooner. I could have been there for you. The pregnancy and all that must have been hard on your own."

"It was alright. I managed. The worst thing. The worst thing was …" She starts to say.

"What?" Neil asks his eyes not leaving hers.

Andrea sets her glass of wine on the floor and gets up heading into her bedroom.

"Andrea!" Neil calls concerned.

She comes back in a letter in her hand. Sitting back down she hands the letter to Neil, her eyes staring at the floor.

Neil reads the typed out letter, not quite believing what he's seeing. The letter is dated not long after Annabelle was born. As he reaches the end of the letter he sees his name staring back at him.

He turns to Andrea. "I didn't… I didn't write this."

"I know." She says. "But when I got it I thought you had. It was after I'd sent you the photo of Bella after she'd been born. I thought you hated me. I thought you'd never want to see Bella." She says blinking back the tears, that have started to come.

Neil pulls Andrea into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't hate you." He says softly, pushing her hair back. "I was shocked when I got your letters and wasn't sure what to do, but I wanted to see Bella."

Andrea nods cuddling up closer to Neil. "I don't know…" Neil starts to say. "Phillipa, you said …"

"I don't know. She's the only person who knew about Annabelle and when you said she'd opened and kept my letters from you, I thought maybe it was her."

Neil nods, "I don't know how she could…" He says angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asks Andrea.

"I wasn't sure. I wanted to leave it a while. I didn't want to cause any problems between you and Phillipa."

"She's the one causing the problems."

"Look, can we just leave it for now." Andrea says looking up at Neil. "Annabelle's fallen asleep, I need to get her to bed."

Neil nods, "Yeah"

Andrea continues to look up at him. "Can you stay the night?" She asks softly.

Neil smiles, "Yeah. Come here." He says leaning in to kiss her.

They put Annabelle to bed and curl up together on the sofa.

Inside though, Neil is still fuming at what Phillipa has done.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. Will hopefully update again soon. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 12**

It's the next morning and Neil is sitting on Andrea's sofa feeding Annabelle.

"You finished Bella? Let's put you back in your cot, for a bit." He says carrying the soft bundle that is in his arms back into Andrea's bedroom. Quietly placing Annabelle back in her crib, he makes his way to the kitchen making a cup of tea for Andrea.

Once the tea is made, Neil creeps back into the room, placing the cup on the bedside table. He sits on the edge of the bed where Andrea is still sleeping, brushing the hair out of her eyes, he places a kiss on her forehead and whispers in her ear. "Andrea. Wake up. Come on sleepy."

Andrea responds by murmuring something and turning to face the other way.

"Andrea, wake up, I've got to go to work." Neil tries again.

Andrea turns back round, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" She says smiling.

Neil leans down to kiss her properly on the lips. "Good morning sleepy, made you some tea."

"Thanks."

"I've fed Bella as well. I've got to get going I'm meant to be working."

Andrea pulls a face.

Neil smirks. "I'll ring you later. Okay."

"Kay" She says letting out a yawn. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" She asks smiling up at him.

Neil smiles back. "Come here you." He pulls Andrea up to him and gives her a proper kiss. "I'll see you soon okay." He says once they break apart. Neil looks into her eyes. "What we talked about last night." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to worry about it. Okay? I'm gonna make sure it's all sorted."

Andrea nods. "Okay."

Neil kisses her forehead. "I've got to go." He says getting off the bed, stopping to kiss Annabelle goodbye and making his way out the flat.

* * *

It's now afternoon and Neil is sitting in his car just outside what used to be his home. He's there to talk to Phillipa about the letter but is just sitting thinking first of what he's going to say. 

He finally gets out the car and makes his way to the front door.

He knocks and waits.

"Daddy!" The door opens to reveal Jake. "We gonna see Bella and Andrea?" Jake asks excitedly jumping up and down.

"Jake! What have I told you about answering the door?" Phillipa can be heard shouting as she approaches.

"It's Daddy!" Jake says happily.

"Neil, what are you doing here? You saw Jake yesterday!" Phillipa says once she reaches the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." Neil says.

"Haven't you heard of a phone?" She asks.

"I want to talk to you now Pippa. Can I come in?"

Phillipa moves away from the door heading into a room. "Jake go and play in your room."

"Awwwh, but Daddy's here." Jake whines.

"Go on Jake, do what your mum says." Neil says.

Jake then heads off upstairs not at all happy.

"Well?" Phillipa asks stiffly. "What's going on, Neil?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Neil says. "What the hell do you think you've been doing, first going through my post, reading letters addressed to me and then writing letters supposedly from me!" Neil fumes.

Phillipa rolls her eyes. "I'd watch what you're accusing me of."

"So you're denying it are you? You're telling me you didn't send that letter to Andrea, pretending to be me? After what she said to you at the hospital, I asked you what she meant and you said you had no idea! You knew exactly what she was talking about? Didn't you?" He rages.

"I didn't want Jake get involved with your illegitimate brat and that stupid journalist you had to go and have an affair with."

"Well it hasn't worked has it?" Neil argues back. "Why keep those letters from me and then give them to me after all if you didn't Jake involved."

"Perhaps I didn't think you'd be as stupid to go after her again. She's a journalist Neil. Think what she could do to your career."

"That's all you care about isn't it, you and your bloody career!"

"Don't raise your voice to me Neil! You'll regret it you know getting back with her, I wrote that letter for your own good."

"Oh really! Well it doesn't seem that way to me. I love Andrea and nothing you do or say is going to change that!"

"Well if you want to make a big mistake then that's up to you Neil. Have you finished I've got work to do?"

"I can't believe how petty you've been, how ridiculous. I'm just glad the divorce is coming through soon and I've applied for regular access with Jake."

"We'll have to see won't we?" Phillipa says. "Jake! Come and say goodbye to your father!" She calls up the stairs.

Jake comes running down. "Bye Daddy"

Neil gives his son a hug. "Bye Jakey, love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." Jake replies.

* * *

Neil has been home for about an hour now and has calmed down. He picks up his phone, to make the phone call he'd earlier promised. 

"Hello" the person at the other end says.

"Hey, it's me."

"Neil" The voice instantly warms.

Neil smiles as she starts chatting down the other end, telling him a story about their baby daughter. The bitterness of the afternoon doesn't seem so pointless now.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It's been a few weeks now, since Neil confronted Phillipa.

Andrea is at work finishing up before she leaves for the day. Clearing her desk and shutting the computer down, she grabs her jacket and handbag before making her way out the small law firm office.

* * *

Neil is sitting in his own office listening to Phil Hunter and Suzie Sim update him on a case. 

The phone on his desk starts to ring, Neil tries to ignore it concentrating on what Phil is saying but the phone continues to ring.

"Just a minute Phil, I'd better get this." He says, with a roll of his eyes, reaching for the phone.

"Yes?" He says down the phone. "Phillipa" He says letting out an exasperated sigh, on identifying the caller.

He continues to listen to what she is saying.

"No, I've already said I can't have Jake." Neil responds to the phone getting more and more wound up as the conversation goes on. "Look I'm busy, you'll have to ring me later Phillipa" He says finalising the conversation by replacing the phone.

"Problems guv?" Phil asks,

"Just Phillipa being awkward." Neil sighs. It's no secret at the station that Neil is divorcing Phillipa, although no one there knows of Neil's baby daughter and reconciliation with Andrea.

"Right Phil, about this robbery."

* * *

Andrea is now on her way to collect Annabelle from the nursery, checking her watch she notices that she is running late. 

She decides to take a short-cut and instead of walking alongside the main roads to get to the nursery she cuts through an alley. Annabelle's nursery normally kick up a fuss when Andrea gets there late and the last thing she wants is a confrontation, and as it is, it's getting late. Darkness is already starting to form.

She walks quickly down the narrow alley, checking her watch once again for the time. She's half way up the alleyway when she hears footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she notices a young lad a way behind her. She carries on walking quickening her pace slightly, she knows from her experience as a police officer you can't be too careful these days.

Coming to the end of the path, her mobile phone starts to ring. Sighing she stops, searching through her handbag for her phone, it's probably the nursery ringing.

As she fishes out her phone she doesn't hear the footsteps of earlier come up behind her.

The next thing she knows is a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn round in surprise.

"What?"

A fist makes contact with her face and out of nowhere another young lad appears, grabbing her bag from her. Andrea trying to keep hold of her bag is then dealt a blow to stomach. As she falls to the ground, the boys run off with her bag leaving Andrea lying on the ground sobbing.

She pulls herself up into a sitting position, body hunched, head held low, shaking from the shock of what's just happened. She goes to find her phone but of course it's not there, it's still in her bag she'd just been pulling it out when the first boy had approached.

Hearing footsteps again she sees a middle-aged woman approach.

"You ok?" The lady asks, noticing Andrea in her slightly battered state on the ground.

Andrea shakes her head, unable to talk, still paralysed from shock.

"What's happened?" The lady asks concerned.

"They…" Andrea swallows, "they took my bag… and my phone." Andrea stutters out before bursting into tears.

The lady who stopped, from that moment takes charge, calling for an ambulance and trying to comfort Andrea.

"Is there anyone else you want me to call for you?" The lady asks.

"Neil … Neil he'll have to get Annabelle, my daughter."

"Okay, you know Neil's number?"

Andrea nods and recites Neil's mobile number. A number she knows almost by heart.

* * *

Neil is in his office, sitting at his desk working through a pile of paperwork when his mobile rings. He rolls his eyes, knowing his luck it will be Phillipa harassing him again. He takes his phone out his jacket pocket and seeing a number he doesn't recognise, decides to answer it. 

"Hello."

"Err…Hello. Is that Neil?" A woman's voice asks.

"Who is this?" Neil asks, not in the mood for being messed around.

"My names Laura Brown, Andrea asked me to call you." The woman says.

This causes a puzzled frown to appear on Neil's face. "Andrea? Excuse me what's going on?"

"She asked me to give you a message, she's been mugged, and she's at Berkley

Hospital. Oh yes and she wants you to pick Annabelle up, would that be right."

"Andrea, you said she's at hospital. She is alright?" Neil asks immediately concerned

"Yes, just a bit bruised and shaken up I think."

"Okay right thank you for calling." Neil grabs his car keys and makes his way out through CID. "Phil, I've got to go out for the rest of the day, you're in charge!"

"Right, Guv?"

"Something important's come up." Neil responds giving no more explanation than that.

* * *

Neil arrives at Berkley Hospital, Andrea's local hospital, straight after picking Bella up from nursery. He would have rather have gone to Andrea first but wasn't sure how long the nursery was open for. 

He asks at the reception desk where she is and makes his way to find her.

Andrea sitting on a hospital bed, still shaken up. She been discharged, alright apart from a black eye and slightly bruised. She looks up as Neil approaches.

"Neil!"

Neil comes up, Annabelle in her carrier in one hand. Setting her down, he pulls Andrea into his embrace.

"Hey, it's ok." Neil says as she starts to cry in his arms. He tightens his arms around and presses a kiss against her hair. "I'm here now."

Once the tears have stopped, Andrea pulls herself out of Neil's arms. "I just want to go home."

"Okay" Neil says looking into her eyes, still very concerned about her. "Have they discharged you yet?"

"Yeah." She says, looking down at Bella. "She okay."

"She's fine. It's you I'm worried about." Neil's says pushing her hair out of her face. "Let's get you home shall we."

Andrea nods and gets up helped by Neil who takes her hand in his, the other hand holding Annabelle's car seat.

* * *

They arrive back at Andrea's flat, and Andrea curls up on the sofa, while Neil gets Annabelle a bottle before putting her in her cot. Coming out of the bedroom, he settles down next to Andrea, who snuggles up to him. 

A thought comes to Neil's mind. "You've spoke to the police."

"Yeh the local ones. Why you going to get Sunhill after them, I doubt they be worried about anything happening to me, after what I did."

"I was worried." Neil says.

Andrea just nods.

"And yes if you hadn't of spoken to the police I would have made sure you did. I'm not prepared to let anyone get away with hurting you."

Neil untangles himself from Andrea and gets up off the sofa.

"You not going are you?" She asks worriedly on the verge of tears again.

"No of course not." Neil says picking up on the note of panic in her voice. "I'll stay the night if that's what you want."

"Yeah" She whispers lying back down on the sofa, causing Neil to be even more concerned.

"You hungry?" He asks.

"No." comes another whispered reply through the tears that have started to fall again.

"Well I am. I'll make us a little something and you can eat it if you want. You should eat something."

"I just want to go to sleep and wake up and pretend today was just a bad dream." There's no stopping the tears now.

"Come here." Neil falls back on the sofa next to her, taking her back in his arms again. She buries her head against his chest, letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Neil tells her, gently stroking her hair. "I love you, you know. I love you so much."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:** **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken slightly longer than usual to update butI haven't been feeling too good lately. I can now tell you there's 21 chapters in all. Will hopefully update again soon. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 14**

"Neil. Neil!" Andrea says trying to wake a sleeping Neil. "Neil!" She says now crying, trying to shake him awake.

"Wwwhat?" Neil says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Opening his eyes he sees it's still dark, the light that is hurting his eyes comes from the small lamp on the bedside table. Andrea is leaning over him, face pained with a black eye and recent tear tracks down her face.

"Hey." Neil says pulling himself up into a sitting position. "What is it?" He asks concernedly.

Andrea just shakes her head, tears freely running again and buries herself in Neil's embrace.

"Can't you sleep?" Neil whispers against her hair.

"Bad dream." She whispers back, voice slightly muffled by his chest.

Neil moves back to lie down, Andrea going with him. Her head on his chest.

"Try and get some sleep, hmm." He says gently stroking her hair.

Andrea just nods against his chest, willing sleep to come but this time a less pained sleep.

* * *

Neil wakes up again at seven, carefully untangling himself from Andrea; he makes his way to Annabelle's cot, taking her off to be fed, whilst leaving Andrea to get some sleep. 

Andrea wakes up alone and for a moment panics but the panic soon fades away as she hears Neil talking to Bella. Getting out of bed she makes her way into the living room.

"Hey." Neil says on seeing her. "I was letting you sleep."

Andrea manages a weak smile before falling onto the sofa.

"I've got to go off to work in a minute, I won't be long, just got make sure Phil's in control of everything."

"You left Phil in charge?" Andrea turns to ask him.

"Yeah."

"Phil? Phil Hunter?" Andrea says rolling her eyes. "In that case you'd better go.

"What's wrong with Phil?" Neil asks,

"What can I say?"

* * *

Neil arrives back at Sunhill and promptly makes his way to CID. He plans on leaving Phil in charge again for the day so he can get back to Andrea, who still seems shaken up from yesterday's events. 

Making his way into CID he spots Phil, sat at a desk, feet up, shouting an order across the room at someone before continuing to chat on his mobile.

Seeing Neil approach, he quickly hangs up with a muttered. "Look, I've gotta go. Boss is back."

"Phil, a word. My office." Neil says continuing to his office.

Phil gets up, removing his feet from the desk and follows Neil.

"Guv." Phil says entering the office.

"So how's it been going?" Neil asks.

"Yeah fine, Guv. Everything's fine. We've had some more info on that robbery but it's been pretty quiet really, nothing much happening."

"So you'd be alright in charge for another day?" Neil asks while sifting through some papers on his desk.

"Err, yeah Guv. Everything alright?" Phil questions, it's not like Neil to suddenly disappear off from work.

"Yeah, just a small problem, just need to be somewhere else." Neil replies.

"Phillipa is it?" Phil asks.

Neil sighs, knowing Phil he won't let it rest till he knows what's going on, and despite Phil's reputation for being the stations gossip, he did manage to keep quiet about Neil's affair with Andrea, when he found out about that.

"I've been seeing Andrea again." Neil states simply.

"Oh." Phil says.

"She's had a baby." Neil says, as Phil face indicates he knows where this is going. "My baby."

"So you been visiting her. Does Phillipa know?" Phil says getting interested.

"Phillipa knew before me. Andrea wrote to me and Phillipa read the letters and kept them back."

"You're joking, so you've only just found out."

"No, it's been a few months. Yesterday was about something else. I got a phone call saying Andrea was mugged so I've been looking after her and Annabelle. The baby."

"Crikey. She okay."

"Andrea. Yeh, just a bit shaken up."

Phil nods. "So you and her getting back together?"

"I don't know. I'd like us to but Andrea … well she wants to take things slowly."

"She still living in the area?"

"No a while away. You'll this quiet though Phil? It's not going to go down too well if it comes out I've got a daughter with the undercover journalist that worked here."

"Is she still in to all that?"

Neil shakes his head. "No she's got a small office job. I don't know how things are going to work out though. If we do get back together then I'll probably have to think about transferring. But then there's Jake." He says, thoughtfully.

"The divorce through yet?"

"No, soon."

"And Jake will Phillipa let you see him."

"I don't know." Neil sighs, "I've applied for access but Phillipa just wants to be difficult."

Phil nods; he himself has had his share of problems with seeing his own daughter.

"So you'll be alright for the day?" Neil checks.

"Yeah no probs Guv. You be back in tomorrow?"

"Yep, right I'd better get off."

* * *

Andrea's back on the sofa when Neil arrives back at hers, watching Annabelle with her toys. 

"Hi, how you feeling?"

"Kay." She says giving an unconvincing weak smile. "Phil alright?"

"Yeh. I told him about us."

"Us?" Andrea repeats.

"Yeh, us and Annabelle." Neil says slightly annoyed. "Here, I got you something." Neil hands her a carrier bag.

Andrea takes the bag and pulls out a small box containing a mobile phone. She looks at Neil.

"I thought you'd need a new one as your old one got taken, it's unlikely you'd get it back."

"Thanks. You shouldn't have though, I'll pay you back."

"I give up with you Andrea. I bought it for you; I don't want to be paid back."

Andrea gets up off the sofa, to make an escape from the direction the conversation may be heading. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Neil just sighs. He's tired from being up in the middle of the night comforting Andrea and could do with out her abrupt changes of mood. "Yes, do you want me to get it?"

"No it's alright."

Andrea makes the tea, hands Neil his and sits back on the sofa next to him. Her attention fixed on Annabelle. After a while she turns to look at Neil.

"Look, I'm sorry Neil. I'm just tired and after yesterday and everything, well it's just … well look anyway thank you for being there yesterday, I really appreciate it you know."

Neil just nods, tea still in one hand. "I've been thinking." He says.

"Oh yeah?" Andrea says looking slightly worried.

"I want us to move in together."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 15. Please read and review and I'll update again soon.**

**Chapter 15**

Andrea looks at him, before fixing her eyes back on Annabelle. "No" She says shaking her head. "I don't want that."

Neil looks at her slightly confused by her response. "No?" He repeats, questioning the word.

"No!" Andrea says reinforcing the word.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not what I want. Do you not remember me saying I wanted to take things slowly?"

"Yeh, but after yesterday. As much as you try and deny it Andrea, you need help. Not just with the money side of things but with looking after Bella."

"Oh, I get mugged and suddenly I'm an unfit mother." She says, anger creeping in.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Andrea." Neil retaliates.

"Okay, maybe things are a bit tight with money, but…"

"Finally" Neil mutters.

"But I am coping. Just as I would have coped if you hadn't of showed up, because lets face it Neil, there never was any guarantee that you would."

Neil shakes his head annoyed by how the conversation is going, Andrea being headstrong and stubborn was not what he'd anticipated when broaching the subject of them moving in together, but then again what did he expect, this was Andrea who been on and off with him ever since they'd been back in contact.

"I love you Andrea. I love both you and Bella. I just want to be with you both."

Andrea rolls her eyes. "Do you really Neil? Or is it just Bella, because that's why you got in touch. I know you love Bella but I can't believe you really love me. You just want us to be a happy family because it didn't work out with Phillipa and you might not get to see Jake. And I just come into it all because I'm Bella's mum."

"Sometimes I really don't get you Andrea. Do you feel nothing for me at all?"

Andrea who is now gazing at the floor answers, "I just don't want to get myself into something that isn't going to work."

"How do you know it won't work, if you don't try?" Neil asks.

"Because it won't! Where are you suggesting we live? We both live in flats, we'd have to get somewhere bigger and as your forever reminding me, I don't have any money. Would it be in Sunhill or here? There's Jake to think about, not to mention your job and of course it's not going to go down too well that you've set up home with me, Sunhill's very own undercover journalist! And what about my job, what am I going to do? I don't think you've even thought of all this. Tell me Neil, when you lose your precious job because you're shacked up with me, will you still love me then?" Andrea rages.

"You're being ridiculous!" Neil says, "We can easily work around all that."

"Yeh well I don't fancy having my heart broken, when it doesn't work out. And I certainly don't want Annabelle to get hurt."

"Who said anyone's going to get hurt? And you know, Andrea, that I would never do anything to hurt Bella!"

Andrea, who is now standing up, looks at Neil. "I think you should go, I don't need this. This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid."

"Well I'm sorry I don't read minds!" Neil bites, "You're the one who's gone and blown this completely out of proportion! And it's not me who made things difficult in the first place!"

"Oh really and what's that supposed to mean?" Andrea asks picking up Bella.

"You know exactly what I mean! There wouldn't be a problem with my job if you hadn't lied in the first place."

"That's it Neil play the journalist card!" Andrea responds sarcastically.

"Yeh my point exactly! It's all so bloody complicated because you had to go and be a stupid undercover journalist!"

Andrea rolls her eyes. "I was always a journalist, Neil."

"Yeh I know it's the one thing you forgot to mention when you decided to have an affair with me."

"Ohhh, so it's all my fault now is it. You seemed happy enough at the time!"

"I could have lost my job!"

"I know that's exactly what I'm trying to get through to you!" Andrea says cuddling Annabelle closer who starting to get upset by her parents bickering. "And anyway Neil, it wouldn't have made much difference anyway, you're a DI and I was a probationer."

Neil just shakes his head.

"Will you go Neil? You're upsetting Bella." Andrea says tightening her arms around their daughter.

"Me? I'm not the one who started this."

"Please!"

"Fine, but that's anything between us over with! I don't want the occasional night at yours or being there when you decide you need me for some reason!"

"Fine!"

"I'm not stopping seeing Bella though; I ring and let you know when I want to see her."

"Fine! Now will you just go!" Andrea says on the verge of hysterics.

Neil grabs his jacket and heads out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

As the door slams, Andrea bursts into tears, falling on the sofa she cuddles up to Bella burying her head against hers, letting the tears fall quick and fast. 

Neil is sat in his car, outside her flat. Emotionally drained by feelings of anger, frustration and sadness.

* * *

Andrea lifts her face from her daughters, recognising Bella's cries amongst her own. 

"I'm sorry Bella. I did try. It just wouldn't have worked in the end. It's for the best."

As if able to hear from outside what is being said, Neil's car slowly pulls away.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:** **Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's chapter 16. Sorry it's a bit short, will update soon! Read and review.**

**Chapter 16**

It's been two weeks since Neil asked Andrea to move in with him. Two weeks and she's heard nothing. Two weeks though it still seems like only yesterday to Andrea.

Neil meanwhile is seemingly getting on with his life. His divorce has finally come through and it just a matter of time before a decision is reached as to whether or not Neil will be granted custody of Jake.

* * *

Andrea is sitting on the floor playing with Annabelle when the phone rings. At first she ignores it not wanting to speak to who ever it is ringing her. She not in the mood for chatting and of course it could be Neil and two weeks may have gone, but his words are still spinning round her head. 

The phone persists ringing for ages but eventually cuts out to the answer phone.

"_Hi! This Andrea, I'm sorry but I'm not in at the mo, please leave a message after the tone! _Beeeeeeeeeep!

"_Andrea. It's Neil; perhaps you could give me a ring? I'd like to discuss Annabelle with you."_

Andrea just sits still glaring at the phone.

"Da!" A little voice pipes up.

Andrea turns to look at Annabelle. "I don't believe this" she mutters.

Annabelle starts gurgling and waving her rattle in the air.

"Bella." Andrea says, pulling her onto her lap. "Say Da." She says wanting to make sure she isn't hearing things.

Annabelle just continues to wave her rattle, paying no attention to her mother.

Andrea sets her back down and goes to the phone, to play the message back again.

"_Andrea. It's Neil; perhaps you could give me a ring? I'd like to discuss Annabelle with you."_

"Discuss!" She mutters, talking to herself again. "I'll give you discuss, Neil Manson!" She says clearly annoyed by the message.

"Da!"

Andrea looks to Bella. "You were not meant to say that Bella." She says her eyes welling up. "Why did he have to be your first word?" Andrea shakes her head and goes to tidy the kitchen in a bid to keep herself busy.

* * *

It's an hour later when the phone rings again. 

And continues to ring.

"_Hi! This Andrea, I'm sorry but I'm not in at the mo, please leave a message after the tone! _Beeeeeeeeeep!

"_It's Neil. You haven't returned my call Andrea…"_

"Da!"

Andrea shoots Bella a look.

"_I've rung your mobile but it's saying the numbers not valid. What are you playing at, Andrea?.."_

Andrea half laughs, "Nothing Neil. Could ask you the same question."

"_Perhaps you could give me a ring…"_

"Perhaps, hmmm yeah perhaps I could."

"_Preferably sooner …"_

Andrea rolls her eyes before grabbing the phone. "Neil!" She says, "Would you know I've just this minute walked in."

"Really!" Neil says, mimicking the slight sarcasm Andrea had used. "I thought you didn't work Tuesdays."

"You never heard of shopping Neil? You know food to eat, clothes to wear, it doesn't just appear on your doorstep!"

"I want to talk about Bella."

"Well talk then I'm listening!"

"I want to see her."

"You do?"

"Don't try to be awkward, Andrea. It doesn't suit you."

"Well if you'd like to hurry up and get to the point then. Your daughter's waiting to be fed."

"That's not my fault! Perhaps you should plan your shopping times more carefully."

This remark hits a nerve with Andrea. "Will you just shut up Neil and say what you have to say! Otherwise I'm going to hang up and I'll be taking the phone off the hook!"

"Fine! I want to see Annabelle tomorrow; I've got Jake as well so I'll pick her up before you leave for work."

"And what if I don't want you to see her."

"Don't be like that Andrea; I get enough grief from Phillipa about seeing Jake. The last thing I need …"

"Okay." She interrupts. "You can see her. Tomorrow 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Right. Bye then." Neil says sighing down the phone.

Andrea goes to pick Bella up cuddling her in her arms. "Love you Bella." She says pressing a kiss to Bella's head. "Your gonna see Daddy tomorrow."

"Da."

Andrea can't help but smile, despite her annoyance with Neil. "Yep, that's right. Da, Daddy. Clever girl aren't you."

Andrea sighs to herself, rocking Bella in her arms. Why is life so cruel and why does every choice she makes seem to be a bad one.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning and it's a quarter to eight. Andrea is rushing round the flat, getting her self ready for work. Thankfully Annabelle is already ready, Andrea had made sure of that as soon as she'd got up that morning. The plan being to hand Bella over to Neil as quickly as possible so she can avoid having to talk to him.

Having woken up later than planned, theres been no time to think about seeing Neil again after their argument. Something for which Andrea is quite grateful, it occupied her thoughts enough the night just gone.

* * *

It's five to eight when a knock at the door can be heard. 

Andrea gives the clock a glance and takes a deep breath, reaching to take Annabelle in her arms and grabbing the changing bag that's been sitting on the floor, packed and ready to go.

Opening the door she finds as expected, Neil waiting on the doorstep.

"Hi." She says, with no emotion in the way she pronounces the word.

"Hi." Neil responds, adopting the same tone, his eyes glancing over Andrea.

"Here's her bag." Andrea says keeping her eyes from his, preferring to focus them down towards the floor. "And the buggy's there." She says indicating the pushchair placed just outside by the door.

"'Kay." Neil says, arms opening to take his daughter as Andrea hands her over.

Andrea plants a kiss on Annabelle's head. "See you later Bella. Be good."

And then glances up, her eyes looking at his for the first time. "What time will you bring her back. I finish work at one."

"About 3 or 4, if that's okay."

"Fine." Andrea says, stepping back in the flat to close the door.

* * *

It's about half ten when Neil reaches the park and pond, he'd planned on taking Annabelle and Jake too that morning. Putting Annabelle in the buggy, and getting Jake to walk by the side they head off towards the duck pond. Jake with a bag of bread in his now healed arm and hand. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah." Neil responds, rolling his eyes in the knowledge that this is most likely to be one of Jake's question time sessions.

"Why isn't Andrea coming?"

Neil sighs, knowing he should have prepared for that one. "She's got to work." It's the easiest answer and also isn't a lie.

"Oh." Jake says quite disheartendly. "Like Mummy has to work?"

"Yeh. That's right like Mummy, has to." Neil answers, though he knows that in truth Andrea and Phillipa's reasons for working that day couldn't be more different. And Andrea's problem was that she was far too stubborn, and lately Neil had seen as much of that subborness as he could take.

* * *

Reaching the pond, Jake preceeds to throw handfuls of bread at the ducks, while Annabelle sits in her buggy, gurgling away. 

"Daddy, I think Bella wants to throw some." Jake announces, having stopping throwing the bread to stand by his sister.

"Okay." Neil says and reaches in the buggy to take Bella in his arms.

Jake places a small tearing of bread in her hand. "There ya go!" He says. Watching as Neil takes Bella's hand in his own and throw the bread towards the ducks.

Jake is fooled and believes his sister to be a good thrower. "Yay! Bella threw it Daddy!"

"Good girl Bella!" He says smiling at his little sister.

Neil watches this, taking in the unmistakeable bond between the two siblings, despite both having different mothers. If Annabelle's looks are anything to go by she'll end up as stubborn as Andrea, something Neil silently hopes will not happen.

Having finished feeding the ducks, they set off walking round the park, until Jake complains of being hungry and the stop at a bench for a snack.

"How old is Bella?" Jake asks through a mouthful of cake.

"Almost a year old."

"When it's her birthday, will she have a party, like I do?" Jake continues his questioning.

"I don't know." Neil repiles, Annabelle's impending first birthday is not something to have crossed his mind before.

"I want to go." Jake says. "Will she have a birthday cake?"

"I said I don't know Jake." Neil says beginning to get irritated.

Jake quietens down and continues eating. While Neil sorts Annabelle out.

"Daddy?" Jake says having finished eating and looking at Bella on Neil's lap.

"Yes, Jake." Neil responds awaiting his sons reply, which is bound to be another question.

However Jake is beaten too it by Annabelle. "Da!" She says, waving a hand in the air.

Jake giggles, "She was trying to say Daddy."

Neil smiles, slightly surprised by his daughter's attempt to speak. "Say it again, Bella."

"No, say Jake. Bella. Go on say Jake." Jake says.

Annabelle just gurgles with no intention of saying anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrea is at work, staring at a computer screen that her mind is definitely not focused on. She thinks about Annabelle and Neil and wondering what their doing. It's strange knowing Annabelle's out with Neil and she's not with them. If she's completely honest she is tired with life at the moment. She confused about what she wants particulary in regards to Neil. She wants whats best for Annabelle but isn't sure exactly what that is anymore. Bella's first word hasn't done much to relieve the niggling feelings of regret she's been beginning to have. There's a question of what's more important, her happiness or Annabelle's. And the latter is the answer that she's more and more finding herself pulled towards.

* * *

Just after half three, Neil's car parks outside Andrea's ground floor flat. Making his way to her front door, Bella in his arms and Jake in tow as well, he's about to knock when the door swings open. 

"Hi." Andrea says.

"Andrea!" Jake pipes up, "Bella can talk, but she won't say Jake."

"Been practising her talking skills has she?" Andrea asks, the question directed at Neil.

"Yeah, when did she start then?" He asks, in a bid to get a conversation going.

"Oh the other night when you rung." Andrea says, almost dryly.

"So does she say anything else other than …?"

"No. Her vocabulary seems to be limited to just the one word at the moment, no sign of Mummy in it yet."

The sarcasm leads Neil to the impression that it is a sore subject and decides to avert the conversation elsewhere.

"My divorce has come through."

"Really." Andrea says,through a weak smile, willing the statement not to affect her but its seems, to have already. "that's good then." She says trying to make more of an effort with the situation.

"Look, Andrea. About what we said about us moving …"

"I told you what I wanted and why, you being divorced doesn't change anything in my eyes." She cuts in.

"You could at least think about it." Neil tries to reason with her.

"I have and the answers no. No, Neil. Okay?"

Neil just grits his teeth and shakes his head at her.

"I don't know why I bother anymore."

"Well if that's how you feel you won't mind going then because I've got things to do, other than stand around listening to your attempts to try and persuade me into something I've already made my thoughts clear on!"

"I'll go then." Neil says handing Bella over. "I'll seen you soon Bella."

"Da." This one word causes Neil to shoot Andrea a look.

"Seeya Jake." Andrea says, averting her glance.

"Bye. Are you going to come next time?"

"Maybe, we'll see."

"Come on Jake lets get you home." Neil says guiding his son to the car.

Andrea looks on for a moment before shutting the door. It would seem a cloud of gloominess has fallen over all.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors notes:** **Thanks for the reviews. There's not many chapters left now,but here's Chapter 18. Will update soon. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 18**

Andrea is sitting at work, tapping away at the computer.

"Miss Dunbar?"

"Yeah." Andrea turns round to see the solicitor in charge.

"Can I have a word a minute?" The solicitor known as Mr Phillips asks gesturing to his office.

"Erm, yeah." Andrea replies getting up from her desk.

"This is it Andrea, your about to be sacked." She mutters to herself.

She enters the office and sits in the chair that Mr Phillips indicates.

"Ah, right then. Miss Dunbar." Mr Phillips smiles.

"Yeh …" Andrea responds waiting to hear the words.

"We've been suitably impressed with your work here."

"Oh." Andrea says surprised, she herself wouldn't have exactly said she was employee of the year.

"An opportunity has come up that you might be interested in. We're expanding the firm and are setting up a new office in the Berkshire area. We'd be needing a secretary for the office. So before we started searching I thought I'd offer the job to you. The salary will be a considerable amount more than what we're offering here."

"Err, Well, erm thanks. I'll have to think about it though."

"Yes. Yes of course, take your time and let us know." Mr Phillips says extending a hand to Andrea.

Andrea shakes his hand and makes her way out the office, sitting herself back down at her desk.

* * *

She just sits there for a while staring at the computer screen, thinking through the conversation she'd just had with her boss. When he'd asked for a word she'd thought that was it, she was being sacked, after all she'd never been the model employee. Not so long ago she would have accepted the job offer straight away but that was before Neil had got in touch, when not only the extra money would have been a good thing but the prospect of moving farther away from Sunhill, from her past, would have been an idea definitely welcomed by Andrea. 

Neil having got back in touch had definitely changed things though, and although with how things were between them at the moment, Andrea would like nothing better than to get away, there was Annabelle's growing relationship with her father to think of and knowing Neil, he'd be far from happy about Andrea moving even farther away. There also is of course the small matter of Andrea herself not wanting to move too far away from Neil because no matter how much he has annoyed her lately, she can't help missing him and there seems to be no stopping the small niggling feelings of regret over having turned down the option of moving in with him.

The door to one of the solicitors' offices opens and Andrea quickly turns her attention back to her work. It's one thing being offered a promotion but losing it the very same day for not working, is not really an option.

* * *

It's not until later that evening that Andrea has any time to think over the job offer again. She's exhausted after finally managing to get Annabelle to settle down. She'd already been up half the previous night with Annabelle, who's suffering from a bad cold and doesn't seem to stop crying. 

Having made herself a cup of tea, Andrea settles down on the sofa, and mentally starts to weigh out the pros and cons of accepting the job, with its attractable better pay packet and the less so appealing fact of having to move out the area.

It's not long however before Annabelle's cries once again fill the air.

Andrea sighs, putting her cup down and getting off the sofa. She tired and fed up with constantly attending to Bella the past few days, the only time she's got any peace has been at work and even then it wasn't exactly the peacefulness Andrea was looking for.

"Ssshhh, Bella. Come on." Andrea says softly rocking her daughter in her arms trying to calm her.

She sits on the sofa with Bella, trying to catch Bella's attention with some of her baby toys. But it seems Annabelle is having none of it and continues to wail.

This continues for at least another five or so minutes, all the while Andrea herself getting increasingly more and more wound up.

Eventually, having decided she can take no more on her own, Andrea grabs her home phone.

* * *

Neil is sat at his desk, in his office, finishing up after a stressful day at work, when his mobile rings. Taking the phone from his jacket pocket he glances at the phones display to see who the caller is and is surprised to find Andrea's name across the screen. 

Neil looks slightly concerned, the way things have been its unlikely Andrea would be phoning unless something had happened with Annabelle. So he hits the answer button, virtually straight away.

"Andrea?" He says. Not noticing the door to his office having suddenly opened, to reveal Samantha Nixon, who deciding that this is perhaps not such a good time, puts a pile of papers on top of a cabinet by the door and makes a quick exit.

* * *

Back in CID, she bumps into Phil. "Your friends with the DI aren't you?" 

"Sort of why?" Phil responds.

"Looks like he's got himself a new woman." Sam comments.

"Yeh?" Phil says.

"Yeh, he was busy on the phone talking to an Andrea." Sam says, clearly having no clue over who this Andrea is.

"Andrea?" Phil questions, "He sound all right on the phone?" He asks becoming interested.

"Yeh, why you know her?"

"Andrea, yeh. Look Sam don't say anything alright this is between you and me."

"Yeh go on."

"It's Andrea, Andrea Dunbar."

"Andrea Dunbar!" Sam repeats, "As in the journalist."

"Yeh, they've um had a kid."

"What?" Sam asks, looking completely shocked, "When did this happen?"

"Look i'm not sure Sam, but listen you've got to keep this quiet. Neil could lose his job."

Just then, Neil walks out his office clearly leaving work.

"Everything alright?" he asks, "Sam, that report have you done it yet?"

"Fine Guv." Phil says, shooting Sam a warning look.

"Yeh, Guv I put it on the cabinet by the door."

"Right okay." Neil says glancing back at his office before deciding to leave the report until the morning, more concerned about getting over to Andrea's. "Right then, I'm off, something's come up." Neil says and heads out of CID.

"I don't believe this!" Sam says, "How long have you know Phil? I suppose that's why he's not with his wife anymore."

"It's complicated Sam. And anyway it's none of your business so just keep quiet about it will you." Phil says before also exiting the room.

Leaving Sam to decide what to do about what she's just heard.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors notes: Here's chapter 19, sorry for the delay in updating, haven't been too well. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please read and review. Shall update soon.**

**Chapter 19**

Neil arrives at Andrea's to find a screaming Annabelle and Andrea close to tears. He'd left work straight after speaking to a stressed out Andrea, on the phone who rung to ask him to come round, apparently Annabelle had a cold and was playing up something dreadful.

He knocks and the door and doesn't have to wait long before it swings open to reveal Andrea fighting back the tears and Annabelle obviously in the flat can be heard screaming.

Neil seemingly forgetting events of their past few previous meetings, steps in and takes Andrea in his arms, who promptly bursts into tears from the utter exhaustion she's feeling after trying to cope with her ill daughter.

"Sshh. It's alright, I'm here now." He says softly, planting a gentle kiss against her head as she continues to sob in his arms, not caring about any possible reaction from her, just wanting to comfort and reassure her.

Annabelle's continuing screams, causes him to break off their embrace. Andrea goes to shut the door.

"Where's Bella?" Neil asks.

"She's in her cot." Andrea replies, tears still filling her eyes, "She just keeps crying and crying, and I can't cope with it anymore!" The tears now start to fall quick and heavy again.

"Hey." Neil says, reaching out a hand to her cheek. "I'll go see to Bella and you go and sit down."

"Kay." Andrea replies, tearfully and heads for the sofa.

Neil makes his way into Andrea's bedroom to find his crying daughter. Picking her up and cuddling instantly seems to calm Annabelle's screams, who seems to find some soothing comfort at being in her father's arms.

Neil then takes Bella into the living room and sits beside Andrea. "She stopped crying now." He says, gently.

"Yeh, well I'm not surprised. She'll do anything for her daddy."

"Aww, your not jealous are you?" Neil asks, smirking at her.

"No." Andrea responds, perhaps too quickly and looks the other way.

Neil, who'd only been joking, is quite surprised and interested by her reaction. "You okay?" He asks, cautiously.

"Yeh, I'm just tired. Bella had me up all night with her crying."

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll sit up with Annabelle for a bit."

"Okay." Andrea responds, smiling weakly. "Thanks for coming. I...just …I couldn't cope with…"

"It's alright; you go and have a sleep, yeh."

Andrea goes off to bed and Neil sits with Bella for a while, who quietens down for a bit before starting to cry again but Neil soon gets her to calm down again.

* * *

It's late when Annabelle finally drops off in Neil's arms. He carefully lifts her up and carries her through to Andrea's bedroom, placing her into her crib. He waits a moment before moving from the side of the crib, to make sure Annabelle doesn't wake up and start crying again and ended up disturbing Andrea. 

He glances over at the bed, and can see she's fast asleep, curled up under the covers.

With Bella, now asleep there's nothing to stop him from leaving but he's worried that if she wakes up, Andrea will have to see to her and from earlier he could definitely see that Andrea could do with a good nights sleep.

Silently moving towards the bed, he reaches out and pulls the slipping covers over the curled up lump lying on the bed. He then walks round to the other side and after taking his shoes off, stretches out, on top of the covers next to Andrea.

There's still no sound from Annabelle, so Neil closes his eyes to go to sleep. At least sleeping on the bed instead of opting for the sofa, he can get to Annabelle quicker if she wakes up and save disturbing Andrea.

* * *

The next morning and Andrea wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping, reaching out a hand she hits the silence button. And then, eyes still closed, tries to roll over to the other side of the bed but finds half of the bed blocked. 

Opening her eyes, she finds Neil looking at her. "Good morning." Neil says gently.

"What…?" she says slightly confused.

"I thought if I slept here I could get Bella if she woke up." Neil explains quickly.

"Oh, okay." Andrea responds, still half a sleep. She sits up a bit and looks over to Bella's crib.

"She woke up once but I think she's okay." Neil says following her gaze.

"Thanks for staying." Andrea says, starting to get up out of bed.

"It's okay." Neil replies, "Will you be okay with her this morning, I've got to go to work but I'll come back later and see how she is."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just needed a break last night."

Neil smiles, "I know. A bit of drama queen I think our Bella is."

Andrea laughs, leaning into Annabelle's cot to pick her up. "Just a bit. Aren't you Bella?" She says cuddling her daughter in her arms.

"What time will you finish work?" She asks Neil, all sense and air of feelings of bitterness between her and Neil have seemed to completely disappeared.

"I'm not sure, depends, I'll give you a ring before I leave, if you'd like?"

"Yeh kay."

* * *

Neil arrives at Sunhill station and makes his way up into CID heading for his office. Walking through CID, DCI Jack Meadows comes up to him. 

"Can I have a word, Neil my office?"

"Yeh, sure Guv. Just a minute." Neil replies continuing towards his office.

"Now Neil." Jack says firmly.

"Yeh, okay." Neil says following the DCI. Whilst wondering exactly what it is he's gone and done wrong.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews. This is the penultimate chapter, so I will hopefully get the next chapter up before christmas! Please read and review.**

**Chapter 20**

Neil is standing in Jack Meadows' office, nervously shifting his feet. He's not sure why he's been called into the DCI's office but something tells him it's not for a good reason. And getting told off is the last thing Neil needs, he just wants to get on with work so he can get back to Andrea's and see how Bella is.

"Andrea Dunbar? Neil" Jack Meadows asks from across the room, bringing Neil out of his current trail of thoughts.

"Err…yeah. What about her?" Neil asks cautiously, in his head cursing Phil if he's gone and blurted out about himself and Andrea.

"I've had DS Nixon telling me that you've being seeing her."

"Seeing her?" Neil questions, not prepared to let anything slip yet. "What was DS Nixon trying to imply?"

"Don't mess around Neil. If you've been seeing Andrea Dunbar again, then just admit it!" Jack says slightly raising his voice.

"Again?" Neil asks, as far as he knew Phil was the only one who knew anything about himself and Andrea.

"Yes, again. I know all about what went on between you and Andrea Dunbar whilst she was working here."

Neil swallows, knowing that now he's going to have to tell the truth.

"She…she. She's had a baby." Neil manages to get out.

"Yours?" Jack Meadows asks, his tone becoming slightly more understanding.

"Yeah, mine. And that is why …"

"I see." Jack responds whilst starting to slowly pace the floor. "So have you been continuing to see her since she left the station then?"

"No. I got a letter, 3 months after the baby was born and then I got in touch. She wasn't bothered whether I got in touch or not, she understands that me seeing her could cause problems for me working here."

"So are you just going to have access to the child or are you Andrea getting together?"

"I don't know." Neil replies, surprised at how understanding the DCI was being, but then again the DCI had a son of his own, so maybe that was a reason for it. "I would like us to get together for the baby's sake but Andrea's not too keen; she's worried about it affecting my career."

Jack continues to pace the floor for a while, seeming to be thinking about what has been said. "Where's she living? Is she still in the Sunhill area?"

"No she's moved out of the area."

"Right. Well asyouvery wellknow if it comes out that you've got a child with Andrea Dunbar, either here at the station or through the press you could be saying goodbye to your job, not to mention your career."

Neil nods, turning his gaze to the ground. He knows the implications to his job all right, there the very reason why Andrea refused to think about moving in with him.

"Have you thought of transferring?" Jack now asks.

"No." Neil says slightly surprised by the question, he'd had visions of it being a choice between Andrea and the job.

"Well it's definitely an option to think about. At least nobody would be as worried about Andrea, it having been Sunhill where she was working. I can see if anywhere's looking for a DI, around her area."

"Yeah. Yeah thanks, I'd appreciated it." Neil says, at least if he could get a job nearer to Andrea he'd be able to see Annabelle more and maybe Andrea would come round to the idea of them making ago of things together.

"Right then, I think that's all for now. I'll let you now what I find out in regards to transferring."

"Right. Okay, thanks Guv." Neil responds before making a hasty exit.

* * *

It's not until the afternoon, that Neil finally manages to catch up with Phil. 

"Phil?"

"Yep, Guv."

"DS Nixon?" Neil asks Phil giving him a questioning look.

Phil looks blank for a second before it dawns on him what Neil is getting at.

"Oh…look erm it kind of slipped out."

"Slipped out?"

"Yeah, but Sam's not going to tell anyone, Guv." Phil says quickly trying to make excuses.

"So it was you who told the DCI then, Phil?"

"Err…no Guv. But I thought Sam wouldn't tell anyone. She was pestering me Guv." Phil says continuing his line of excuses.

"Well obviously she did." Neil says, matter of factly.

"Yeah. So what the DCI say then?"

"I'm going to transfer to a station near Andrea."

"Ah right, well it could have been worse." Phil says attempting to make light of the subject, in an attempt to avert the blame from himself.

"Yeah. Its good thing it wasn't."

* * *

When Neil arrives at Andrea's that evening, there's definitely a change in atmosphere from the previous night. Annabelle seems to have calmed down completely, obviously starting to get better and Andrea seems to have definitely benefited from a good nights sleep. 

"Good day at work?" Andrea asks, as she makes a cup of tea for them both.

"Yeah, okay." Neil replies, slightly preoccupied playing with Annabelle and her toys.

"She seems a lot better today." She comments as she brings the two mugs over.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Andrea asks, concerned slightly by the lack of response.

"What?" Neil looks up. "Yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind that's all."

"Did something happen at work? Do you want to talk about it?"

"You've got a lot to say for yourself, today haven't you?" Neil snipes back.

"Sorry, I was just worried that's all." Andrea says slightly hurt, focusing her attention on the mug in her hands.

"I had the DCI asking about me and you today."

"Oh. Well you can't say I didn't warn you they'd find out in the end!" Andrea says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, I should have known that'd be your response!" Neil says, shooting her a look.

"Well what were you expecting? Oh Neil I'm so so sorry you're going to lose your job! If only I'd kept away from you! It's all my fault!" Andrea snaps at him, sarcasm in full use now.

"I'm not losing my job." Neil says stiffly, choosing to ignore her outburst.

"Oh, good. What you do? Deny all knowledge of ever knowing me?"

"Will you stop it?"

"Well did you?"

"What?"

"Tell the DCI you were seeing me?"

"Well I'm not am I? I'm not seeing you, I'm seeing my daughter." Neil responds, mimicking her earlier sarcasm.

Andrea rolls her eyes, "So if you didn't get sacked, what did they say? Because you're not telling me, I'm being welcomed back with open arms to Sunhill."

"I'm transferring."

"You are, where?"

"I'm not sure yet but hopefully somewhere around here. I want to move in the area so I can be near you and Bella." Neil says softly.

Andrea sits thinking for a moment. "I'm glad you didn't lose your job." She says seemingly calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"If I transfer, will you and Bella move in with me?" Neil asks carefully.

"I think you know the answer to that Neil."

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

'_**Choices'**_

"I'll take that as a no then." Neil says quietly, getting up from the sofa. "I'm going to get going then."

"Neil?" Andrea says, it's clear she's upset him, "Look I'm sorry."

"Don't bother." Neil says, bitterly, grabbing his jacket.

"Neil!" Andrea calls out after him, as he quickly heads for the door. "Neil!" She calls out again, a hint of desperation in her tone, as she follows him to the front door. Neil continues walking though and the door closes on her face.

* * *

"Miss Dunbar?" 

"Err… yeh?" Andrea looks up from a pile of papers. It's been three weeks now since Neil walked out on Andrea.

"I was wondering if you had thought anymore about the job offer?" Mr Phillips asks her.

It takes a moment for the question to register with her. "Eh, yeah, yeah I have."

"So you've made a decision then?" He asks, giving Andrea a questioning look.

"Erm yeh. I suppose I have."

"Well?"

"I…I. Well I…erm yeh, I don't want the job."

"Oh." Mr Phillips responds, looking surprised by her answer.

"It's just…erm well it's just not practical at the moment. There's er…my daughter to think about and to be honest I'm sure about the moving away side of it." Andrea rattles out an excuse.

In truth, the job had never really had chance to cross her mind since the day she was offered it, her mind and thoughts have been in a different place entirely. And as much as she'd love the pay rise, particularly for a job she has little joy doing, the moving away part was just not going to happen. At least not without the current situation between herself and Neil becoming even more difficult and upsetting, than it already was.

She hasn't heard from him at all in the three weeks that have passed, not even a phone call to ask how Annabelle is or message on the answer phone to ask about arranging to take Bella out somewhere. It's as if he's punishing Bella as well as Andrea herself, she thinks. It is unlike Neil to be like this, it's normally Andrea being the stubborn and unreasonable one. Andrea sighs, she's obviously really hurt him but she's hurting too and if he had just listened to her instead of jumping to conclusions and storming off…

"Miss Dunbar?" The voice of Mr Phillips brings her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Andrea says, managing a weak smile.

"The job in Berkshire, it's definitely a no then?"

"Yeah, it is sorry. It just wouldn't have worked out for me."

* * *

Phil Hunter is sitting at his desk, trying to make his way through a heap of paperwork, when Sam Nixon comes over to him. 

"You alright?" He asks.

"The DI's just had a right go over that assault case. Don't know what's wrong with him lately." Sam comments, giving Phil a questioning look.

"Well it probably didn't help you going running to the DCI about him." Phil responds.

"Should keep your mouth shut then Phil." Sam says, shooting him a look.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with him but he's transferring soon anyway so you won't have to worry anymore!"

"He's transferring?"

"Yes, anymore questions Samantha?" Phil says with a smirk.

"That will be all for now, Phillip." Sam smirks.

Leaving Phil to roll his eyes and return to the day's ever loveable paperwork.

* * *

Andrea is walking home, pushing Annabelle in her buggy, having just picked her up from the day nursery, herself having just finished work. She's walking at a more relaxed pace than usual, having finished work five minutes early and making good time on picking Annabelle up, not that there ever is anything to rush home for. 

As she continues walking, they start to come up towards the small baby shop, where Andrea many a time will stop and gaze through the window. Lately they've been taking a different route home, and so haven't passed the shop but today they've taken that old route. Andrea thinks back to the last time they passed the shop but can't remember, what she does remember though is that it's only been two or three times since, the day she came by before going home to find the letter from Neil in the post, the one saying he wanted to get in touch and wanted to come and see their baby daughter.

Thinking of Neil again and standing outside the lovely but expensive baby boutique, she remembers something else and seeing that time is on their side; Andrea pushes the buggy through the shop's open door.

* * *

Neil is at his flat sitting at a table, a property news paper in hand. Sitting opposite him drawing a picture, that doesn't seem to represent anything, is Jake who is with Neil for the day, due of course to Phillipa working and her not being able to arrange for anyone else to look after Jake. 

As Neil studies the paper looking for a new place to live, a pen in hand ready to circle anything that takes his eye, Jake continues to scribble away, until his latest masterpiece is finished.

"Daddy! Look!" Jake says proudly showing off, his latest work of art.

"Yeah." Neil says, barely looking up to glance at his son's picture.

"Daddy you didn't look!" Jake says, scolding Neil, "It's me and Bella, and Andrea and you. We're at the park again but I haven't broken my arm, this time."

Neil looks up now properly to study the picture carefully. He can now make out three stick like people and a small round shaped blob with a smiley face that he can only guess is to represent Annabelle. The picture despite its messy state clearly depicts the day they spent at the park. They'd all been just like a family that day and it's clearly reflected in his son's scribbly drawing.

"Yeah, it's really good Jakey." He says, to his expectant son.

Jake's face lights up in a proud grin. "Can I put it on the fridge, Daddy?"

"Yeah go on." Neil says, with a smile, having Jake for the day has definitely started to cheer him up.

* * *

Meanwhile Andrea is feeling rather pleased with herself. The £100 that Neil had left that first time he'd visited Annabelle she still had yet to spend. It'd been put safely in Andrea's own bank account but she'd always been careful not to spend it, the money she decided all that time ago was to be spent on Bella. 

Browsing round the baby boutique though she'd finally decided to spend it. Annabelle had grown quite a bit lately so Andrea had bought her a few new outfits and some new toys for her daughter.

Now continuing the journey home, Andrea is in a very happy mood. Ever since the first time she'd walked past that shop with Annabelle she had wanted to be able to buy her daughter something from the small boutique which prices were over her budget. She had never wanted to spend the money before; it was like she wanted to prove that she didn't need the financial help that Neil had consistently tried to force her to accept. She's not sure what changed, why it's suddenly alright in her mind to spend the money, maybe it's to do with the way things are between herself and Neil or maybe she's just trying to make things up to Bella who from looking at the current situation seems to have lost a father. But no matter how much Andrea seems to be blaming Neil, the ever growing guilt inside her is telling a different story.

* * *

Back at home, a few hours later, Annabelle safely tucked up in her crib. Andrea decides to sort through her daughter's ever growing mountain of toys. It whilst doing this she's comes across the pink teddy bear that Neil bought for Annabelle. It seems that everywhere she looks, everything she does there's something that reminds her of Neil, something that sparks a trail of thought that is consumed by thoughts of herself and Neil. 

Squeezing the teddy's soft paw, the soothing tune it plays, sings out. Bringing tears to the back of Andrea's eyes, as memories keep playing back and forth in her mind. The pink teddy is one of Annabelle's favourite toys, she may only be a baby but there's no doubting that Bella loves her daddy. Just as Andrea herself loves him.

She continues to sit there the bear in her hands. As much as tries to hide it she does love Neil. Yes he sometimes annoys her but Andrea knows that she's partly to blame for that. As he's always telling her she's too stubborn. And perhaps, just perhaps she's let that stubbornness go too far this time.

* * *

Neil is now currently trying to get an equally stubborn Jake to go to bed. But as always, Jake isn't tired; at least that's what Jake says. 

"Jakey."

"I told you Daddy, I'm not tired." Jake states simply whilst his eyes are glued to the tele. He may only be young but little Jake Manson knows what he wants and more importantly how to get it.

"Yeah, well I am. So bed!" Neil says, the empathises clearly on the word bed.

"Ohhh, but please Daddy." Jake tries again, this time using his best grin to attempt to win his dad over. "I won't tell Mummy."

"No, you won't because you're going to bed, Jake Manson." Neil says firmly, starting to get annoyed, as much as he loves having his son stay for a night, Jake does know how to play up.

Jake sticks his tongue out and puts on his best sulky face and continues to watch the tele, ignoring Neil.

"Jake. Bed now!"

"I want Andrea to put me to bed." Jake moans, trying a new tactic.

"Yeah, we'll she's not here." Neil replies bitterly.

Just then the door bell rings.

* * *

Neil goes to answer his front door, leaving Jake in front of the TV, even more pleased with himself as whoever's at the door is adding some time onto his plan to stay up. 

Neil swings the door open to find Andrea standing on his doorstep, Bella in her arms.

"What?"

"Can we come in?" Andrea asks calmly.

"Suppose." Neil says dubiously, backing away slightly to let her in.

Andrea makes her way in, going into the living room, where Jake is still sat in front of the TV.

"Hiya Jakey!" She says.

"See I told you Daddy." Jake turns round to say.

Neil just continues to stand in the doorway; he's more interested as to why Andrea's suddenly appeared on his doorstep.

"What?" Andrea starts to say but is interrupted by Bella's.

"Da!"

"Do you want to hold her? She's missed you." Andrea says turning round to face Neil.

Neil accepts, taking his daughter into his arms, without voicing a reply. He's missed Annabelle too, but he hasn't been able to face getting in touch these last few weeks.

He waits for Andrea to say something more, but she's just standing there familiarising herself with the new surroundings of the flat she hasn't been in before.

"What do you want, Andrea?" Neil asks, finally breaking the silence.

"I wanted to see you." She says, turning her attention back to him. "We both did." She adds, indicating Bella who is happy gurgling away in Neil's arms. "You haven't rung or anything. It's been three weeks; I thought you'd be pleased to see Bella."

"I am." Neil bites back before turning to look away.

Andrea looks over to where Jake is sitting before asking the question, she's been waiting to ask.

"Are you still transferring?"

"Yes, in a few weeks." Neil responds, walking Bella over to where Jake is, to put her down.

Andrea follows. "Have you found somewhere to live yet?"

"No, I'm still looking." Neil replies, "And what is this? Question time?"

"No it's more to do with an answer, why I came here."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, Neil. Three weeks ago when you asked me and Bella to move in with you, I never got the chance to give you my answer."

"Oh no, you made it quite clear what your answer was." Neil retaliates.

"Yeh, I would have, had you not stormed out on me."

"I didn't."

"You did, Neil." Andrea says firmly. "And had you actually stayed and listened to me and at least given me some time to think then you would have known that answer would have been yes."

Neil swallows, in light of this information.

"Yeah, and I know why you did storm off, because you thought I was going to say no. I know I'm a stubborn cow and a right pain but I do still love you. I never stopped loving you, not once, not ever." Andrea says tearfully. It's taken a lot to get her here but she's taken all she can handle and one of them had to take the first step to repairing things between them and seeing as she believes it to be mostly her fault, she'd made the choice to come and see Neil.

Neil doesn't say anything; he just takes Andrea into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispers into her hair. "I love you too, even if you are a stubborn cow."

"Yeah?" Andrea says looking up; tears still fresh in her eyes.

"Yeah." Neil says, kissing her gently on the lips. He then holds her in his embrace a while longer before saying, "Guess I'd better start looking for a bigger house if you two are moving in with me."

"Yeah, I think you'd better." Andrea says, as she looks up smiling, every bit confident that she's finally made the right choice.

* * *

**Authors notes: Well that was the last chapter! Special thanks to Phoenix Angelwolf, Stacey Ellen, Meegan Boulton and Fabio for all your reviews! And thanks to everyone else that took the time to read and review; madz87, Chelsee6, aerialplug, Fandragon, Jen and Loz06. I really do appreciate it!**

**Will I be writing any moreAndrea/Neil fanfics in the future? Am not sure to be honest, did think about writing a sequel to Choices and have had a few other ideas, so maybe in the new year.**

**Anyway please read and review this last chapter :)**

**Merry Xmas and once again thanks for all your continued support!**

**Take Care, Lorna xx

* * *

**


End file.
